Starscream¿y si?
by destr
Summary: Transformers armada. Starscream intercepto el escudo y volvio con los decepticons. Traiciono a los autobots. ahora esta muerto. Pero...¿y si no lo hubiese hecho? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Siento el fallo de antes.

Bien, esta historia se desarrolla despues de que Starscream traicionara a los Autobots, solo que como es un universo paralelo, eso nunca ocurrio.

Siento si los nombres estan mal escritos, o hay algun fallo, pero hace muuuuucho que no veo Transformers: Armada y la verdad es que hay algunas cosas de las que no me acuerdo. Pero creo recordar que los Autobots acusaron a Starscream de robar los minocons que formaban el escudo ¿Skyboom?. Y que cuando reaparecio, Starscream intercepto el escudo y volvio con los Decepticons. (En el fondo creo que lo hizo por que era lo que todos esperaban de el.)

Como ya he dicho, no recuerdo algunos detalles, asi que vamos a dar por supuesto que nadie dudo de que hubiese sido el.¿ok?

Creo que ya esta...

¡A no! Me falta una cosa:

Transformers no me pertenece y hago esto sin animo de lucro.

Y siento mucho las faltas. Es algo que ya creo que no tiene arreglo.

Ahora si esta todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Autobots acavaban de volver a la base. Habia un silencio incomodo. Todos habian creido que Starscream habia robado los minicons que formaban el escudo Skyboom. Ni siquiera le habian dado obcion a que se defendiera.

Y apesar de todo, el seguia ahi, no los habia traicionado cuando le ofrecieron recuperar su antigua vida.

Starscream les dio la espalda y se encamino a su habitacion sin mediar palabra.

Hotshot le siguio, queria pedirle perdon.

-¿Que? -le pregunto Starscream asperamente cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

-Yo... solo... Lo siento.

Como toda respuesta Starscream solto un bufido y se metio en su habitacion. Hotshot intento entrar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Megatron estaba furioso.

Habia dado por hecho que ese cobarde volveria en cuanto comprendiera que esos estupidos Autobots nunca lo aceptarian. Y por su comportamiento en las batallas, y por el poco tiempo que pasaba en la base Autobot - cosa que sabia por el localizador que le habia puesto -, lo habia comprendido.

Pero no habia vuelto...

-Realmente me odias Starscream... - le dijo a la pantalla.

Sintio una opresion en el pecho. Sacudio la cabeza para librarse de esa sensacion. Odiaba sentirse tan... debil.

Gracias a dios estaba solo.

Volvio a fijarse en la pantalla. Starscream habia aterrizado muy lejos de la base Autobot.

Y estaba solo.

Tanto Hotshot como los humanos estaban cada vez mas preocupados. Era como si una barrera infranqueable se hubiese levantado entre Starscream y el resto del mundo.

Cada vez se alejaba mas en sus "paseos" .

Y ya ni tan siquiera dejaba que Alexis se acercara a el.

A si que decidieron que Laserbic le siguiera cuando no estaba en la base, por su propia seguridad.

Ahora estaban observando las imagenes que les enviaba.

Vieron como Starscream aterrizaba y miraba directamente a Laserbic con un gesto de profundo desprecio. Despues su vista se dirigio al paisaje, ignorandoles.

-Nos odia... - murmuro Fred

-Solo esta enfadado. - respondio Alexis.

Lo que paso por la mente del jet fue muy sencillo: ¨Sigen sin confiar en mi, pero... ¿que mas da ya?¨¨ Estaba en un saliente del acantilado, al que se podia llegar caminando por una especie de grieta, que tenia la salida a pocos metros de donde estaba Starscream, de forma que alguien se le podia hacercar por la espalda sin que el se enterada. Sin embargo le gustaba aquel sitio. Por eso, cuando oyo una voz a sus espaldas, tenia la guardia baja.

En la base se tensaron.

-Hola Starscream.

El aludido giro a la velocidad del rayo, sacando su espada con el mismo movimiento.

-Megatron - gruño el jet, preparado para atacar.

El lider Decepticon levanto las manos en señal de que no queria pelear.

-Estoy solo - dijo Megatron.

-Ya. - respondio Starscream - Y has venido solo para ablar¿verdad?

-Mira por donde,si.

Starscream no confiaba en el, pero habia algo en la expresion de Megatron que le hizo bajar la espada un poco.

El Decepticon abanzo hasta quedar al vorde del saliente, dandole la espalda al transformer escarlata, que bajo la espada del todo.

-¿Por que no volviste, Starscream? - pregunto Megatron.

Starscream ladeo la cabeza ¿Habia percivido una sombra de dolor en la voz del lider Decepticon? Imposible.

-¿Para que me fusilarais nada mas pusiera un pie en la base? No gracias, prefiero seguir vivo.

-Comprendo...

-Bueno, ya sabemos porque no se fue... - murmuro Hotshot en la base.

-... pero - continuo Megatron tas unos instantes - quiero que sepas que la oferta es sincera... y que sigue en pie.

-Como ya he dicho, prefiero seguir con vida.

A Starscream le desconcertaba la actitud de su ex-lider, pero continuaba sin fiarse.

-Nunca seras uno de ellos - le dijo Megatron, cambiando de estrategia.

-Lo se - fue la laconica respuesta del jet.

El silencio se prolongo durante varios segundos, solo roto por el sonido del mar. La siguiente pregunta les pillo a tados por sorpresa.

-¿Como hemos acabado asi? - pregunto Megatron dandose la vuelta.

Starscream se quedo sin palabras al ver la expresion de Megatron. Parecia... angustiado.

El lider Decepticon se aproximo a el hasta que casi se tocaron. Se quedaron unos instantes mirandose a los ojos.

-Ya deberias saberlo - consiguio decir el jet. Eran los momentos mas incomodos de su vida.

El decepticon suspiro.

En la base Autobot, Hotshot y los chicos escuchaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Quien es ese que se hace pasar por Megatron? - pregunto

-Ni idea... - fue la respuesta inconsciente de Hotshot.

-Lo siento... - murmuro el lider Decepticon.

Los opticos de Starscream se ensacharon hasta su limite y su mandibula no llego al suelo porque estaba soldada al resto de su cuerpo.

-Yo estoy soñando - penso el jet.

Megatron aprovecho la situacion para, segun crelleron en la base autobot al principio, abalanzarse sobre el.

Cuando comprendieron lo que ocurria, los chicos se quedaron de piedra, y Hotshot sintio que se le quemaban un par de cables de sorpresa... y rabia.

-¡Le esta besando! - consiguio articular Alexis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, como ya he dicho es un universo paralelo, a sique pude pasar de todo.

Y es posible que mucha gente me llame loca por juntar a Megatron y Starscream, pero... para mi eso explicaria -en parte- el comportamiento de ambos en Transformers armada - que por cierto, es lo unico que he visto de transformers-.


	2. Chapter 2

En este capitulo me invento un poco el pasado de algunos personajes. Y me temo que no recuerdo como era el caracter de algunos transformers.

El siguiente parrafo es para la gente que me ha mandado mensajes pribados para... "criticar" de mala manera.

Haber panda de extrmistas reprimidos, no pienso ponerme a vuestra altura, y pase lo que pase, voy a acabar esta... ¿como era? a si, "abominacion" o "blasfemia" o "gilipollez" o "la mallor estupidez creada por la mallor hija de puta"... Si no os gusta, no lo leais, a no ser que seais masocas. Y hacedme un favor, no me vengais conque en G1, Beast Wars, o cualquier otra serie de transformers, paso esto o aquello, repito que esto esta basado en AR-MA-DA, si vais a seguir intentando que "entre en razon" a base de descrivirme situaciones, que sean de esta serie, asi tendra algo de sentido, y si no os gusta, por lo menos intentar mantener las formas, por que os puedo asegurar que me reido muuucho a vuestra costa, que mas que de persona parece que tengais el cerebro de una coliflor.-Perdon por el insulto, coliflores del mundo.- Asi que aceros un favor a vosotros mismos, y dejad de comportaros como pallasos. O hacermelo a mi, y seguir, asi me rio otro rato.

Transformers no me pertenece. Y sigo sintiendo las faltas -esque cuando me emociono no controlo-

Ala, si esto no os parece una abominacion, o os lo parece, y aun asi os gusta -que hay de todo-, o no os gusta,pero sois masocas, seguid leyendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando comprendieron lo que ocurria, los chicos se quedaron de piedra, y Hotshot sintio que se le quemaban un par de cables de sorpresa... y rabia.

-¡Le esta besando! - consiguio articular Alexis.

En cuanto a Starscream, parecia haber sufrido un cortocircuito.

Cuando al fin consiguio procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aparto a Megatron de un empujon. Este tropezo y callo por el acantilado.

El jet cerro las manos para que no le temblaran y avanzo despacio hacia el vorde. Alli no habia nadie, y el mar se mantenia tranquilo. El lider decepticon debia haber utilizado la puerta estelar.

Starscream se quedo mirando unos instantes el agua con expresion ausente.

En la base Autobot observaban preocupados los movimientos del jet, o mas bien, su ausencia de movimientos. Parecia haberse convertido en una estatua.

Al fin, tras varios minutos, Starscream se transformo y se alejo con rumbo desconocido.

Maldicion... ¿por que lo habia hecho? ¿por que le habia...?

Megatron nitansiquiera queria pensar en ello, y sin embargo no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza. Maldita sea... lo que habia hecho era mas propio de un debilucho Autobot.

Si cualquiera descubria quien era su debilidad... un momento ¿Starscream su debilidad? El no tenia ningun punto debil, y menos ese traidor cobarde. En cuanto lo viera le arrancaba la cabeza.

¿Cuantas veces habia pensado algo parecido? Y sin embargo nunca lo habia cumplido.

Recordo todas las palizas que le habia dado, y sintio una punzada de culpabilidad, que aparto con rapidez de su mente.

Golpeo la pared con violencia.

-El se lo busco...- gruño entre dientes.

Comprendio al instante que eso no era cierto... del todo. Los ultimos dias que habia estado con ellos casi parecia que lo buscaba.

Le vino a la mente la primera vez que le agredio. Aquella vez Starscream solo habia sido culpable de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Si aquel dia no le hubise golpeado, tal vez ahora serian incluso amigos... o algo mas.

Aparto furioso ese pensamiento apenas se produjo. Esos pensamientos, esos sentimientos, le hacian sentirse debil y patetico.

No lo soportaba.

Tenia que acabar con eso, y la unica manera era acabar con Starscream.

Llamo a sus hombres.

La noche habia caido sobre la base Autobot.

Hotshot se habia presentado voluntario para hacer la ronda de noche. Starscream aun no habia vuelto y estaba preocupado. No era el unico, todos se habian enterado de lo ocurrido y en esos instantes estaban despiertos.

Eso los salvo.

Hotshot vio aparecer a los Decepticons y dio la alarma.

Al poco estaban enzarzados en una feroz batalla.

-Asi que era eso. -penso Hotshot- Queria apartar a Starscream para atacarnos a nosotros.

Los Autobots llevaban ventaja al conocer el terreno. Los Decepticons habian contado con el factor sorpresa, pero el plan les habia fallado. Megatron estaba a punto de ordenar que se retiraran cuando vio una oportunidad de arrevatarle el escudo Skyboom a Optimus Prime. Porsupuesto aprovecho la ocasion y se avalanzo sobre el, derribandolo, cojio el escudo y desaparecio por la puerta estelar. El resto de Decepticons le siguio.

Pasaban los dias, y no habia noticias de Starscream.

Los Autobots no podian evitar mirar al cielo esperando ver la familiar silueta del jet.

Este estaba en alguna region helada del planeta, mas confuso de lo que habia estado nunca. Aterrizo y se dejo caer en la nieve. Estaba agotado, llevaba varios dias volando sin parar ni tansiquiera para dormir. Apollo la cabeza en las rodillas y solto un gemido ahogado.

De pronto su mundo habia quedado completamente destruido. Lo unico que siempre habia tenido claro era que Megatron y el se odiaban a muerte. Ahora ya no lo tenia tan claro.

Si Laserbic no hubiese estado grabando ¿hubiese respondido al beso de Megatron? Habia estado tentado incluso con esa condicion.

Suspiro y apago los opticos. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Empezo a nevar.

Megatron habia comprendido que Starscream no estaba en la base Autobot cuando ellos atacaron. Cuando volvieron a su propio cuartel general se dirijio a su habitacion y conecto el ordenador. Al instante busco la señal del localizador que habia colocado a Starscream. Lo localizo cerca del polo sur, pero la señal era demasiado debil para saber con exactitud donde se encontraba. El lider Decepticon fruncio el ceño. La bateria aun debia de durar al menos dos meses.

Tenia que ir a investigar. Si le habia pasado algo a Starscream... ¿y a el que mas le daba ese cobarde?

A los dos minutos ya estaba en camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, tengo en mente material para varios episodios, asi que dentro de poco, si no hay contratiempos, tendre otro capitulo listo. Siento que este sea mas corto, pero he estado un poco ocupada.

Un agradecimiento especial para Arken Elf.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero, disculparme por no avisar al principio de que era yaoi, se me paso. Lo se, fue un fallo MUY estupido, siento si se ha molestado a alguien.Lo siento. Eso si fue un fallo mio, y gordo. Gracias por llamarme la atencion en ese aspecto.

Aunque ninguno de los cerebro-coliflor (que si a alguien le interesa siguen en sus trece. ¡Joder como me he reido!) me dijo nada al respecto. Lo menciono solo porque me llamo la atencion que se dedicaran a incordiar porque juntara a esos dos, no porque fuera yaoi.

Transformers no me pertenece.

Y las faltas creo que ya no tienen arreglo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron buscaba a Starscream en medio de la ventisca, preguntandose por que demonios estaba alli. Habia perdido la señal del localizador nada mas llegar, y aunque nunca lo admitiria, estaba preocupado. Y para empeorar las cosas, no veia nada. De vez en cuando le parecia ver un destello rojizo en la lejania, pero empezaba a pensar que eran imaginaciones sullas.

-Maldita sea, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aqui? - gruño Megatron. -¿y donde estara ese traidor?

Tras media hora, la tormenta amaino. Pero, para mala suerte del lider Decepticon, habia anochecido, asi que Megatron continuo su busqueda renfunfuñando, maldiciendo... y a ciegas.

Habian localizado un nuevo minicon cerca del polo sur y ambos bandos se estaban preparando para soportar el frio. Un enfriamiento excesivo de sus sistemas podria causarles problemas, y en casos extremos, incluso la muerte.

En la base Autobot, Redalert se quedo por si Starscream decidia volver, y en la Decepticon el encargado de esperar a Megatron fue Demolisher.

Ambos observaban las imagenes de sus compañeros y de las camaras de seguridad de sus respectivas bases, el primero con atencion, y el segundo con aburrimiento.

Megatron se detuvo un instante, empezaba a afectarle el frio. Miro alrededor. Nada, no habia rastro de Starscream. Suspiro y continuo buscando.

Al cabo de unos minutos tropezo con algo metalico, se tambaleo y cayo al suelo, quedando medio enterrado en la nieve. Se leanto con dificultad y miro lo que le habia hecho caer.

Un ala rojiblanca.

Megatron se agacho y empezo a excavar en la nieve. Starscream se habia dormido con la cabeza apollada en las rodillas. El lider Decepticon le sacudio, intentando despertarle. Al ver que no reacionaba, sintio una punzada de miedo, que intento apartar sin exito.

Lo cojio con cuidado y empezo a buscar un refugio. Tardo bastante, pero al fin encontro una cueva lo suficientemente grande para ellos. Le dejo con cuidado en el suelo y tapo la entrada con nieve.

No vio las huellas que se adentraban en la cueva mientras el realizaba su labor.

Una vez la entrada estaba sellada, encendio un fuego y se sento junto a Starscream, sin tocarlo. Sus opticos se dirijieron inconscientemente al jet. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en su metalico cuerpo, creando, junto a sus colores, una sensacion hechizante. Megatron centro su mirada en el rostro de Starscream. Nunca le habia visto tan sumamente tranquilo. En esos instantes se le veia... hermoso.

El lider Decepticon aparto la mirada furioso con sigo mismo. Esto no le podia estar pasando. No a el.

La batalla entre Autobots y Decepticons estaba bastante igualada, Hotshot y Hoist se encargaban de Tidalwave, Optimus de Wheeljack y el resto disparaban a los del bando contrario sin un objetivo fijo. Por un milagro, Hotshot y Hoist consiguieron tumbar a su oponente, y Optimus les ordeno que fueran en busca del minicon, cada uno en una direccion para cubrir mas terreno. Cyclonus intento seguir a Hotshot, pero un disparo de Scavenger le hizo cambiar de opinion. Los lasers iluminaban la noche. Volvio a nevar.

Hotshot se fue acercando inconscientemente a la cueva donde estaban Megatron, Starscream y auque ellos no lo sabian, Thrust.

Megatron observaba el fuego con aire distraido. Si acavaba con Starscream, acabaria con su debilidad. Entonces... ¿porque no era capaz de matarle? ¿porque nunca habia sido capaz? ¿porque? ¡¿PORQUE?!

Se levanto y comenzo a caminar furioso por la cueva.

¡¡Maldita sea, ni que el, el gran Megatron, estuviese enamorado!!

Se paro en seco. De pronto sintio que todas las piezas encajaban.

-No puede ser... - murmuro para si, aun asi Thrust pudo escucharlo, aunque no lo entendio.

Megatron clabo sus opticos en Starscream, que gimio en sueños. El lider Decepticon volvio a sentarse a su lado. No podia... no queria aceptarlo. El no podia estar enmorado, y menos de el. El amor era un sintoma de debilidad y una perdida de tiempo. Y el era un ser que le habia desacreditado e intentado arrevatarle el liderazgo de los Decepticons, mas tarde le habia traicionado, y para colmo, tenia un don para sacarle de sus casillas.

Starscream se revolvio en sueños.

Megatron le rozo el rostro con la punta de los dedos, pero retiro la mano casi al instante. Aun estaba demasiado frio. Sacudio la cabeza. Tenia que conseguir que entrase en calor. Muy a su pesar, y aun diciendose que no tenia sentido, le incorporo con cuidado y le recosto contra el. Apollo con cuidado una mano sobre su pecho y otro en la cintura.

Thurst repimio la risa como pudo ¿quien iba lo hubiese dicho? En su maquiavelica mente ya se estaba forjando un plan para acabar con ambos. De momento lo mejor seria observar y esperar.

Starscream giro la cabeza, quedando practicamente bajo el cuello de Megatron. Este no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al ver lo agusto que parecia estar. El jet suspiro e intento girarse. Megatron le ayudo ensanchando la sonrisa, parecia un niño.

Efecto que se acentuo cuando se encojio y se aferro con desesperacion al brazo de Megatron, que le abrazo con un poco mas fuerte. No sabia si estaba soñando o delirando, pero tenia que ser horrible. Nunca antes le habia visto con esa expresion de desesperacion.

-Megatron... -gimio Starscream con terror.

¿ El era la causa de las pesadillas de Starscream? No le sorprendia despues de todo lo que le habia echo. Le miro con tristeza. Le iba a costar mucho volver a acercarse aStarscream, pero lo conseguiria, al fin y al cabo, era Megatron.

Tras unos minutos, Starscream encendio sus opticos lentamente. Parpadeo varias veces, confuso, lo ultimo que recoraba era haberse quedado dormido en la nieve, y ahora estaba recostado en una superficie metalica, tibia e irregular.

Levanto la vista y se quedo petrificado al encontrarse con los opticos de Megatron. Trato de apartarse con rapidez. Megatron no se lo impedio. Al jet le fallaron las rodillas y callo al suelo casi comicamente. Su cara reflejaba toda la confusion que sentia en esos instantes. Retrocedio hasta la pared contraria de la cueva, casi chocando con Thrust, que se deslizo al fondo de la caberna. Desde alli tenia una buena posicion.

-No voy a hacerte nada. - dijo Megatron con seriedad.

Starscream se puso en pie con dificultad. Aun no se encontraba bien y le temblaba las piernas.

-No confias en mi. - continuo el lider Decepticon. No era una pregunta.

-¿Deberia? - fue la respuesta de Starscream.

-Lo que deberias hacer es tumbarte, no estas en condiciones.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie. -contesto el jet asperamente.

El silencio se instalo en la cueva. Thrust observaba entretenido la escena mientras le daba los ultimos retoques a su plan.

Megatron se levanto y se coloco a pocos centimetros de el. Deseaba confesarselo todo, pero su orgullo se lo impedia. No iba a demostrar debilidad ni tan siquiera ante el.

Starscream le golpeo para apartarlo, disparo con sus cañones a la entrada, con lo que hubo una explosion de nieve y escapo.

Hotshot vio como un monton de nieve, que parecia amontonada contra la pared, salio despedida cuando dos potentes lasers la atravesaron. Y acto seguido, como el jet escarlata se transformaba y escapaba de alli. Fue a llamarle, pero alguien se le adelanto. Volvio a mirar a la cueva, alli estaba Megatron, con una abolladura en la cara. Se apresuro a esconderse detras de un monton de nieve. Por suerte no le habia visto, pero el pudo oir perfectamente lo siguiente que dijo, al igual que Thrust.

-Seras mio, Starscream. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Hotshot dirijio sus opticos a la mancha rojiza que se alejaba. El transformer amarillo fruncio el ceño. ¿Por que volaba de una forma tan erratica? ¿acaso estaba herido? Volvio a dirijir su mirada al lider Decepticon a tiempo para ver como desaparecia usando la puerta estelar. Se transformo y siguio a Starscream. Le vio bajar de altitud. Se sorprendio de que Starscream no aterrizara con su elegancia natural, si no que acabo de rodillas en la nieve. Se volvio a transformar y se acerco con cuidado. Sabia que el jet odiaba las muestras de afecto, pero le puso una mano en el ala. Starscream levanto la vista para encontrarse con los opticos azules de Hotshot. Con un gesto de derrota, apollo la cabeza sobre el hombro del transformer amarillo. Despues se odio por ello, pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Hotshot, asustado le abrazo.

Unos copos enormes caian del cielo.

Bueno, otro capitulo mas. Se que el final es un poco extraño, tratandose de Starscream, si no os convence, tomaos lo como si el frio le hubiese alterado algunos circuitos. En el siguiente intentare meter algo mas de accion, pero no prometo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Tengo una buena noticia para los cerebro-coliflor : tengo problemas con el ordenador, y no se con cuanta frecuencia podre ir al ciber. Asique esto se va a retrasar bastante, pero en compensacion, intentare hacer capitulos mas largos.

Transformers no me pertenece.

Muchas gracias por los rev, me los he tenido que leer de tiron, por eso no contesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la luna, Thurts contaba a Sideways lo ocurrido en el polo.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto este ultimo.

-Lo vi con mis propios opticos -respondio Thurts

Sideways gruño entre dientes.

-Esto nos va a retrasar mucho, y Unicron no quiere seguir esperando.

-¿Que dices? Podemos utilizarlo pora destruirlos a ambos. -contesto el cabeza cono.

-No. Solo esta fuera de nuestro alcance el Sable Estelar(1), y la unica manera segura de conseguirlo, es que Starscream vuelva con los Decepticons.

-Entonces solo tenemos que...

-Dejalo. Puede que los "sentimientos" - dijo Sideways con cierto rintintin - de Megatron sean sinceros, y que si tenemos mucha, pero que mucha suerte, Starscream le corresponda, pero ¿te crees que va a olvidar tan facilmente todo lo que le hizo?

-Entonces robemos el sable estelar.

-Me temo que no nos queda otra opcion.

Megatron, ajeno a lo que tramaban Thurts y Sideways, pagaba con Demolisher el rechazo del jet, apesar de que habia sido el quien habia encontrado el minicon. Le solto un puñetazo en el estomago, patada a la cara, de otra le hizo ponerse boca arriba. Fue a asestarle una tercera, pero algo le detuvo. Tenia la misma mirada dolida y sorprendida que Starscream la primera vez que le dio aquel tratamiento. Dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su habitacion, pensativo.

Aquello habia sido el origen de todos los problemas con Starscream ¿se le rebelaria ahora Demolisher? No, el era demasiado leal, o demasiado estupido... o demasiado cobarde. Sabia el temor que despertaba en casi todos sus hombres. Depronto callo en la cuenta de que, apesar de que siempre le habia tachado de cobarde, Starscream fue el unico con suficientes agallas como para enfrentarse a el y decirle lo que pensaba a la cara.

Entro en su enorme habitacion y se tumbo sobre la cama, con las manos detras de la cabeza, mirando al techo y pensando en Starscream, sin saber que este estaba en la misma postura.

Starscream tenia la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Estaba tumbado a unos minutos de la entrada a la base Autobot, con las manos detras de la cabeza. Su mente no dejaba de revivir el instante que habia despertado en brazos de Megatron.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no ollo los pasos hasta que llegaron a su altura. Se maldijo por que le hubiesen pillado con la guardia baja. Giro la cabeza preparandose para escarmentar a quienquiera que se atreviese a molestarle. Abandono esas intenciones nada mas vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Optimus!

Fue a levantarse, pero un ademan tranquilizador del lider Autobot le detuvo. Optimus se sento a su lado. Se hizo un silencio, un tanto tenso para el jet.

-Starscream, Hotshot me ha contado lo que ocurrio antes...

Starscream borro toda espresion de su cara, como tenia acostumbrado a hacer delante de Megatron cuando tenia que darle malas noticias, maldiciendo mentalmente al autobot amarillo.

-... o almenos una parte. Sospecho que paso algo que no quieres que se sepa.

-Yo no le pedi que ocultara informacion - contesto el jet con voz neutra.

-Lo se, solo quiero que me digas si es algo que podria afectar a los demas.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-De acuerdo. - respondio Optimus - Aproposito, deberias ir a que Redalert te revisara, es posible que el frio te alla trastocado algun circuito.

Starscream asintio en silencio. El lider Autobot inspiraba confianza e irradiaba amabilidad, pero el jet no queria confiar en el, le habian traicionado demasiadas veces.

-Starscream, ¿te ocurre algo? Puedes contarme lo que sea - dijo Optimus poniendole una mano en el ala.

Es transformer escarlata se tenso con el contacto, pero el camion no retiro la mano. Lentamente, Starscream se fue relajando y una sonrisa debil e insegura, pero sincera, aparecio en sus labios. El lider Autobot asintio y retiro la mano. Se quedaron unos instantes admirando el paisaje mientras amanecia. De pronto Starscream comenzo a contar lo ocurrido desde que Megatron lo besara, los dias y las noches volando hasta que callo rendido, el despertar en brazos de Megatron con la extraña sensacion de que no estaban solos, esa confusion que le carcomia... todo. Hablaba en voz baja, mirandose las manos.

Era lo mismo que en el polo, luego se iba a odiar por ello, pero lo necesitaba. Cuando termino se quedo con la cabeza baja, avergonzado.

-No se porque te he contado todo esto... - murmuro el jet lebantandose - siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

Optimus le vio alejarse con semblante preocupado. Queria ir tras el y consolarlo, pero sabia que solo conseguiria hacerle sentir peor. El era capaz de entrever algunas cosas atraves de esa coraza que habia construido Starscream para protejerse, pero no se habia esperado eso.

-Te guardare el secreto Starscream, puedes estar tranquilo - le dijo mentalmente.

Starscream se desperto temblando. Era la enesima vez que tenia en la misma pesadilla. Suspiro y se puso boca arriba. Estas semanas estaban siendo demasiado tranquilas y eso hacia que su mente estuviera inquieta, mas aun con lo que habia pasado.

-Me estoy volviendo un blando - murmuro para si.

Se levanto, sabia por experiencia que no iba a poder volverse a dormir. Apreto los dientes al darse cuenta que le temblaban las manos. Respiro hondo y salio de la habitacion. Empezo a bagabundear sin rumbo por la base, intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a las habitaciones de Optimus y Hotshot. Starscream fruncio el ceño ¿que diantres estaba haciendo alli? Se sintio tentado a llamar a la puerta del lider Autobot, pero se contuvo.

-No seas estupido, a estas horas estara durmiendo y no vas a despertarlo por una maldita pesadilla - se recrimino.

Dio media vuelta y volvio a su habitacion.

Las siguientes noches aquello se convirtio en rutina, Starscream se despertaba por la noche a cuenta de la pesadilla, salia a de la habitacion, acavaba sin saber como delante del dormitorio de Optimus, que le escuchaba acercarse, Starscream dudaba y volvia a su habitacion.

Thurts se dirigiria a hablar con Megatron, si todo salia bien tendria muy pronto el Sable Estelar en sus manos.

Entro finguiendo sumision.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres? - gruño el lider Decepticon.

-Vera señor, creo que e descubierto algo que tal vez os ayude a trazar alguno de vuestros admirables planes.

-¿Y que es? Te lo advierto, como me hagas perder el tiempo... - le amenazo.

Thurts le enseño unas imagenes - sin sonido - donde aparecian Optimus y Starscream. El cabeza cono las habia modificado, de manera que parecia que el jet se estaba declarando. Megatron se enfurecio, pero, milagrosamente, consiguio controlarse. Se dirijio al ordenador.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo preguntar que hace?

-Mandar un virus a la base Autobot.

-Señor no creo que un virus...

-Este es especial. - le corto Megatron. - No afecta a sistemas Decepticons. Estaran completamente indefensos, despues atacaremos.

Sideways, dentro del ordenador, escucho esto y decidio modificar el virus para que tambien afectase a los transformers.

Starscream, como ya era costumbre, se desperto a cuenta de la dichosa pesadilla, pero esta vez se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que habia estado llorando.

-Realmente me estoy volviendo muy blando, casi como un Autobot.

Sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su mente. ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, apesar de todo? Por una parte le gustaba la idea, pero por otra no queria perder su identidad. El era un Decepticon, vale, un Decepticon renegado, pero Decepticon al fin y al cabo. Siempre habia estado orgulloso de ser quien era, pero...

Se lebanto como siempre, y como siempre, acabo sin saber como delante de la habitacion de Optimus. Se situo delante de la puerta y cuando iba a golpearla, se abrio. El resultado fue que la mano del jet quedo a pocos milimetros de la cara de Optimus.

-Lo siento. - murmuro Starscream. Todabia estaba pensando como explicarse sin sonar invecil.

-Tranquilo, pasa. - respondio el lider Autobot apartandose de la puerta.

Starscream entro algo cohivido, pero intentando aparentar seguridad. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta que la habitacion de Optimus era un poco mas pequeña que la sulla. El camion se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del jet.

- No queriamos que os entrase claustrofobia a Jetfire o a ti. - dijo de forma casual.

Starscream asintio en silencio, un poco incomodo. Sabia que los Autobots, al contrario que los Decepticons, cuidaban los unos de los otros. Volvio a el la sensacion de estar perdiendo su identidad.

-Sientate, por favor. - le dijo Optimus indicando la cama.

El jet se sento en la esquina, tenso. El lider Autobot se fijo en las marcas que tenia en el rostro, como si hubiese estado llorando. Tomo asiento en una silla delante de el. Starscream por su parte buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no quedar como un autentico invecil. Al no encontrar el modo, se rindio y decidio contarlo como pudiera.

-Veras Optimus... se que puede sonar una idiotez pero...

-Si necesitas contarlo no es una idiotez. - dijo firmemente Optimus. - No voy a permitir que ninguno de mis hombres lo pase mal.

Starscream se quedo un instante desconcertado, y volvio a sentir aquella desazon.

-Bueno yo... la cuestion es - dijo el jet retomando el hilo - que llevo una larga temporada teniendo la misma pesadilla, y ya me estoy artando.

-¿Quieres contarmelo?

Starscream asintio y comenzo su relato.

Optimus y Megatron estaban jugando al ajedrez, y extrañamente parecian -casi- amigos. Aunque el lider Decepticon se enfurecia cada vez que perdia una pieza. Y su reina la estaba utilizando Optimus, ademas de que ellos ocupaban la casilla del rey. Los Autobots estaban jugando con los humanos a un absurdo juego de cartas.

Starscream observaba la escena sentado en la copa de un arbol anormalmente grande.

Algo irrumpio en el tablero de ajedrez, una especie de sombra con opticos rojos. El panorama cambio a un desierto infinito. La sombra ataco a Megatron y el unico que parecio darse cuenta era Starscream, que era incapaz de moverse. La sombra inmovilizo sin mucho esfuerzo al lider Decepticon y le abrio en canal. Empezo a arrancarle piezas con violencia, Megatron gritaba de forma infernal pero al parecer solo Starscream lo oia. Por ultimo, la sombra metio una especie de garra dentro de la herida y saco la chispa del cuerpo de Megatron. Cerro la "mano" y acabo con ella. Acto seguido fue a por los humanos, a los que pisoteo sin piedad. La sangre creaba charcos enormes y manchaba los "pies" de la sombra. ¿Como podian tener tanto liquido unos cuerpos tan pequeños? La cosa fue esta vez a por Optimus y le arranco la cabeza sin miramientos, el siguiente fue Hotshot que recibio una garra dentro del pecho. Y el unico que parecia darse cuenta era Starscream, que era incapaz de moverse o ablar. Cuando ya solo quedaban el y la sombra en pie, la cosa se dirijio hacia el. Ahora estaban en una montaña increiblemente alta, que fue creciendo hasta llegar a las estrellas. Sterscream y la sombra estaban cara a cara.

-La muerte es una novia muy celosa. - dijo la sombra.

Se quito la capucha que llevaba, revelando su rostro.

Era el propio Starscream.

-Y entonces me despierto - termino Starscream.

Optimus observaba al jet bastante impactado, el transformer escarlata no se habia ahorrado detalles. Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos. Starscream se miraba las manos y Optimus no sabia que decir.

-Te dije que era una estupidez.

-No lo es.

El silencio volvio a instalarse en la habitacion.

-¿Quieres algo de energon? - dijo Optimus intentando suabizar el ambiente.

-Claro.

El lider Autobot se dirijia a la despensa cuando recibio una llamada de Hotshot llena de estatica. Lo ultimo que supo con certeza fue que algo no iba bien con sus circuitos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Asi se conocio en España, creo que en otros lugares se la conoce como Starsaber.(La espada que formaban los tres minicons, por si alguien no sabe de que hablo)

Jejeje.

Como no se cuando podre colgar el siguiente os dejo este que es mas largo de lo que es abitual en mi (por que pienso terminarlo). Y se que habra algun mal pensad que pensara que voy a hacerlo Optimus/Starscream o Hotshot/Starscream... y la respuesta es... que sigais leyendo los siguientes capitulos.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, como mi ordenador ya obedece, os traigo otro capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que leeis esta historia - hay quien dice que esta enganchado, yo creo que no es para tanto-, dejeis reviews o no, en especial a la antes nombrada Tavata y Arken elf -al fin y al cabo son los que mas comentarios me han dejado- por su apollo -y suplicas ¿he Tavata?- y a los cerebro-coliflor, que sigen mandandome sus payasadas, haciendome reir, y por que no decirlo, evitando que se me suban los humos a la cabeza. Entre unos y otros me inspiro, mi mas sincera gratitud.

Haber, creo que yaoi y slash son dos maneras de llamar a la misma cosa - relacion hombre/hombre, en este caso robot masculino/robot masculino - y que el lemmon es cuando tienen relaciones sexuales -el momento exacto-. Esto ultimo no me lo han preguntado, lo digo como curiosidad... y por si me da por ahi. Pero tampoco me hagais mucho caso que solo es el segundo fic que escrivo.

Transformers no me pertenece.

Empiezo a pensar que las faltas tienen vida propia, lo siento

Capitulo dedicado a Ishtar Von Diego por dejar el review mas largo que he visto en mi vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lider Autobot se dirijia a la despensa cuando recibio una llamada de Hotshot llena de estatica. Lo ultimo que supo con certeza fue que algo no iba bien con sus circuitos.

Starscream escucho un estruendo y se dirijio a ver que ocurria. Se encontro con Optimus en el suelo. El jet se agacho para intentar ayudarle, pero recibio un puñetazo que le destrozo el ala. Retrocedio algo asustado, apretando los dientes mientras observaba como Optimus parecia luchar con un enemigo invisible. Habia peleado con el cuando era un Decepticon, pero aun asi no sabia que tenia tanta fuerza. Se planteo como podria reducirlo y llevarlo con Redalert, pero desechaba cada idea que se le ocurria. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Optimus balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Se sobresalto cuando empezo a oir ruido de disparos fuera. Se acerco a la puerta sin dejar de vigilar al lider Autobot. Abrio y se asomo fuera cuando empezaron a sonar todas las alarmas. Los lasers del sistema de seguridad disparaban acia todos lados. Optimus eligio ese instante para sacar el arma y disparar a su inexistente enemigo.

-Bien, tengo dos opciones - penso Starscream - o me quedo y este me acaba fusilando, o salgo y _**puede**_ que me fusile el sistema de seguridad.

El jet se lanzo al pasillo, y milagrosamente, consiguio ponerse a cubierto sin que le dieran.

-Eso ha sido demasiado facil - se dijo.

Salio con precaucion de su escondite. No le dieron. Empezo a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, los lasers volaban a su alrededor, pero ni tan siquiera le rozaban. Se quedo quieto, y nada.

Fue a la habitacion mas cercana, la de Hotshot, haber si alli conseguia aclarar las cosas.

El ala le dolia horrores.

Llamo a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Llamo mas fuerte, los lasers le estaban poniendo nervioso. Como seguia sin tener respuesta, entro y se encontro cara a cara la punta de un rifle. Se tiro al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar el disparo de Hotshot, que paso por encima de el sin ningun problema. Tropezo con uno de los tobillos del jet, que sono de forma desagradable. Starscream grito. Miro al autobot en el suelo. Habia algo extraño, bueno, mas aun. De pronto callo en la cuenta de que los lasers estaban apuntando al transformer amarillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Hotshot. Los disparos le dieron en la espalda. Otro grito escapo de los labios del jet.

Los lasers volvieron a disparar sin ninguntipo de orden, pero evitando al transformer escarlata.

-¿Por que Starscream? ¿Por que nos has traicionado? - sollozo Hotshot.

El aludido se sorprendio. ¿Que los habia traicionado?

-¿De que hablas? - gruño entre dientes, aun sobre el.

-¡Los mataste a sangre fria! - continuo el coche.

-¿Pero que...?

-¡A todos!

Hotshot siguio con sus sollozos, lamentos y acusaciones sin sentido debajo del jet. Starscream aprobecho para pensar. Los lasers a el le evitaban, pero al monton de chararra que tenia debajo le habian apuntado automaticamente. Optimus y Hotshot se comportaban como si tubieran alucinaciones, y por los gritos que oia, el resto estaba igual, pero el estaba bien, o eso creia. ¿Cual era la diferencia? ¿Por que no le disparaban los lasers y no tenia alucinaciones?

-Porque tu eres un Decepticon. - esa idea entro en su mente con la fuerza de un torrente, trallendo consigo un recuerdo.

Rezando por estar en lo cierto, se aseguro de que Hotshot, que seguia sollozando, no se moviera. Un pequeño cable salio de la muñeca del jet, que lo conecto al cuello del Autobot. Al cabo de unos segundos, Starscream se derrumbo exausto y Hotshot se callo.

-Starscream...¿que..? - pregunto confuso por la situacion.

-Callate... - le corto en apenas un susurro - cuando... cuente tres... corre a tu... habitacion. - jadeo.

-Pero... De acuerdo.

-Uno... dos... - gruño el jet mientras apollaba su peso en las manos y rodillas. - tres...

Se hizo a un lado, quitandose de encima del coche, que hecho a correr y no se detuvo hasta estar a salvo en su habitacion.

Por su parte, Starscream se quedo unos instantes tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, recuperando fuerzas. Miro hacia la puerta, entre el agotamiento, el estado de su tobillo y el dolor de su ala, tenia la sensacion de que los pocos metros que los separaban era una distancia insalvable. Se levanto con un suspiro y fue cojeando.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre...? - fue el recivimiento de Hotshot cuando entro- ¿...y como te has hecho eso?

El transformer escarlata se derrumbo boca abajo sobre la cama de Hotshot.

-Optimus... tu... lasers... - dijo señalandose el ala, el tobillo y la espalda, respectivamente.

-¿Es grave? - continuo el coche.

-Sobrevivire...

Hotshot se sento a su lado, observando la heridas, que estaban perdiendo energon.

-¿Que ocurre, Starscream?

El jet suspiro y se incorporo con cierta dificultad, quedando sentado.

-Veras, hace tiempo a Megatron y a mi, se nos ocurrio una idea... un virus que hiciese que los sistmas de defensa Autobots se volviesen locos, pero que no atacasen a los Decepticons. Digamos que hace que nos evite. Lo llamamos Shade-V. Lo que no se... es como han conseguido que afecte a transformers, aunque al parecer los Decepticons somos inmunes.

-¿Y como es que yo no estoy infectado?

-Porque te he pasado una copia de mi antivirus, que por cierto, el tullo crello que **yo** era un virus y casi borra todos mis programas. Llego a saber que tenias unas defensas tan fuertes, -gruño de mal humor- y primero "curo" a tu "hermanito".

Hotshot observaba preocupado al jet, no le gustaba el aspecto de sus heridas.

-Tumbate - le pidio - no soy Redalert, pero creo que podre hacer algo.

Starscream levanto una ceja.

-No es nada.

-Aun asi dejame, por favor - insistio

-Tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos. Sacar el virus del sistema de seguridad antes de que mate a alguien, por ejemplo.

-Mi ordenador tiene acceso al sistema central. - dijo Hotshot - Pero...

-No tienes ni idea de informatica ¿verdad? - respondio Starscream de mal humor.

El coche asintio en silencio.

-Ya lo hago yo, pero tu seras el que aporte el antivirus. -dijo señalandole con el dedo

Hotshot se asusto visiblemente.

-A ti no te pasara nada - le tranquilizo - eres un Autobot.

Starscream se levanto con dificultad y se dirigio cojeando al ordenador. Lo encendio y se puso a trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos llamo al Autobot. Hotshot se conecto al ordenador y transfirio la copia del antivirus. Casi al instante se dejaron de oir los disparos.

-Bien, ahora solo nos quedan... - murmuro el jet levantandose.

-Quedate aqui descansando, yo dare el programa a los demas. - le interrumpio Hotshot.

-Hotshot ¿te crees que vas a poder tu solo?

El transformer amarillo sintio una punzada de culpabilidad por lo que iba a decir, pero no se le ocurria otro modo de que Starscream se quedase y descansase.

-Tu estas herido, serias una carga.

La cara del jet se endurecio, haciendo que Hotshot se sintiese aun peor.

-No voy a matarles a sangre fria. - tercio el transformers escarlata con un tono helado.

-¿Que...? yo no...

-Que este herido no significa que este sordo. ¿O es que mi antivirus te borro la memoria?

-¿Como...?

Una risa queda y cruel escapo de los labios de Starscream.

-Por favor... - se burlo - si no hacias mas que sollozar y lamentarte como un niño.

Hotshot nunca le habia visto asi. Ahora **si** era como el se imaginaba a los Decepticons, cruel y despadiado, disfrutando con el sufrimiento ajeno. No pudo menos que austarse cuando el jet saco su espada, pero solto un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la utilizaba a modo de baston. Starscream salio de la habitacion con decision y el Autobot no pudo mas que seguirle asombrado de la rapidez a la que caminaba, teniendo el pie asi. Se metieron en la habitacion de Optimus, que estaba disparando a la pared de enfrente. El jet se abalanzo sin miramientos sobre el lider Autobot, y con ayuda de Hotshot, consiguio inmovilizarlo. El coche le "paso" el antivirus a su lider, que se quedo quieto debajo de ellos dos. Starscream se aparto y recogio su espada del suelo, Hotshot por su parte ayudo a levantase a Optimus, que observaba al jet.

-¿Eso te lo he hecho yo? - le pregunto preocupado.

-Tan solo el ala.

-Lo siento, Starscream. No se que me ha pasado.

Hotshot le explico brevemente lo que le habia contado el jet, que se habia sentado en la cama del lider Autobot. Se le notaba que no se encontraba bien apesar de que trataba de disimularlo.

-Hotshot, lo ultimo que supe de Redalert es que iba a hacer unas mejoras en la zona de recreo ¿crees que podras "curarlo" y traerlo tu solo?

-Creo que podre, señor. - dijo el coche muy seguro de si mismo.

Hotshot salio en busca de Redalert y Optimus y Starscream se quedaron a solas.

Sin saber muy bien como, el jet acabo boca abajo mientras el lider Autobot hacia lo que podia por sus heridas. Starscream estaba incomodo, no le gustaba que le tocasen, y aun menos por la espalda. Apago los opticos esperando que pasase pronto.

Hotshot localizo a Redalert con bastante facilidad, solo tenia que seguir el rastro de destruccion. Lo encontro sentado sobre un monton de escombros, mirando al vacio y recitando formulas matematicas. Hotshot le paso sin dificultades el antivirus y acto seguido le toco contarle lo que habia sucedido. Se pusieron en camino, y por suerte o por desgracia, no habian dado dos pasos cuando se encontraron con Scabenger. Les costo veinte minutos reducirlo, pero cuando ya estuvo "curado" y le contaron lo sucedido, se ofrecio a buscar a los que faltaban. Siguieron cada uno por su camino y por casualidades de la vida, los Decepticons atacaron justo cuando estaban a tres metros de la habitacion de Optimus.

Los sonidos de disparos sobresaltaron a Optimus y Starscream, que encendio los opticos de golpe. El lider Autobot salio sin darse cuenta de que el jet iba detras de el, desobedeciendo la orden de quedarse dentro que le habia dado. Cuando le vio ya estaba enzarado en una pelea con Demolisher. El camion no pudo menos que sorprenderse de que se lanzara al combate en ese estado.

Thurts se cubria con el Skyboon mientras disparaba a Optmus. Megatron usaba el Requiemblaster para "barrer" a los tres Autobots, el resto miraba, salvo Demolisher, que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Starscream, que se arto y llamo al Sable Estelar. El Decepticon retrocedio, lo que dio tiempo al jet de cubrir a Optimus cuando Megatron le disparo con el Requiemblaster, aprovechando que el lider Autobot intentaba reducir a Thurts - el escudo estaba en el suelo -. Starscream y Megatron pudieron mirarse un instante a los opticos antes de que ocurriera lo que ambos ya esperaban.

La energia de las tres armas creo una gran explosion, que pillo de lleno al jet. Despues de unos segundos, el lider Decepticon se levanto casi ileso. Busco con la mirada al transformer escarlata mientras ambos bandos iban recuperandose poco a poco. Cuando le vio sintio que se le venia el universo encima.

Se le acerco con paso inseguro. Megatron se agacho con precaucion. El cuerpo de Starscream estaba quemado en muchas partes, las manos incluso se habian derretido un poco. En otros sitios la armadura habia desaparecido, dejando al descubierto los cables y conductos. No habia ni rastro de sus alas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo dire una cosa, en el siguiente capitulo morira un personje.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo unico mencionable - segun mi opinion - es que los cerebro-coliflor parecen haberse cansado. Una pena, me reia mucho.

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuerpo de Starscream estaba quemado en muchas partes, las manos incluso se habian derretido un poco. En otros sitios la armadura habia desaparecido, dejando al descubierto los cables y conductos. No habia ni rastro de sus alas.

Megatron le giro con cuidado. Por un milagro, su cara estaba practicamente intacta. La mente del lider Decepticon estaba bloqueada, actuaba por instinto. Y su instinto le decia que tenia que sacarlo de alli. Cogio a Starscream en brazos, reprimiendo un griro de dolor cuando toco el metal caliente.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sideways recogio el Requiemblaster y el Skyboon y desaparecio.

El jet encendio levemente los opticos al sentirse alzado. Fue vagamente consciente de que aun tenia el Sable Estelar en la mano. Apenas procesaba que Megatron lo llevaba en brazos y que estaba en la base Decepticon.

-¿Como he llegado aqui? - se pregunto.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era luz cegadora y un dolor abrasante. Su vista se volvia borrosa por momentos. Apago sus opticos, agotado. Sintio que le zarandeaban. Le costo enfocar el rostro de Megatron, y aun mas entender lo que le decia.

-No te duermas. Aguanta...

Starscream fruncio el ceño. ¿El temblor en la voz de Megatron era por la angustia, o por que el tenia los audios dañados? ¿Y desde cuando hacia tanto frio en la base Decepticon?

Era incapaz de distinguir gran parte de lo que le rodeaba, por lo que enfoco el pecho del lider Decepticon y mantuvo la vista alli todo lo que pudo.

Megatron le estrecho un poco mas fuerte contra el. Tenia que llevarlo a la camara regeneradora(1) antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Era dolorosamente consciente de las heridas del ser que llevaba en brazos.

-No puedes morirte Starscream - le dijo mentalmente. - No ahora.

Se odio a si mismo por quererle, pero ahora comprendia que si el jet desaparecia, ese patetico sentimiento se convertiria en algo peor, algo que le anularia. Por fin acepto que sus sentimientos por Starscream eran unas de las pocas cosas - segun el - que no podia controlar.Miro al jet y su preocupacion se transformo en miedo.

Starscream habia perdido el conocimiento.

Megatron empezo a correr todo lo deprisa que podia, olvidandose de su orgullo y de su ego.

Al fin vio la puerta que buscaba. Trato de abrirla, pero se sorprendio al ver que no podia. Lleno de rabia e impotencia la pateo. No sirvio de nada.

El lider Decepticon, por primera vez desde que era un niño, se derrumbo. Callo de rodillas y abrazo al jet desesperado. Casi podia sentir como su chispa se extinguia.

-Yo puedo salvarlo.

Megatron levanto la vista furioso por que le hubieran sorprendido asi, pero tambien esperanzado. El que habia ablado era Sideways.

-¿Y que tendria que darte acambio? - pregunto el lider Decepticon con cautela.

-El Sable Estelar. - respondio con sencillez

Megatron dirijio sus opticos a la deformada mano del transformer que tenia en brazos. La espada le hubiese parecido un precio muy alto por la vida de cualquier otro, pero le parecia algo ridiculo por la vida del jet. Como tardaba en responder, Sideways le presiono un poco mas.

-Date prisa, le quedan como mucho unos minutos de vida.

-¿Realmente pudes salvarlo? - pregunto Megatron desconfiado.

-Puedo darle tiempo suficiente para que puedas reparalo. - afirmo la moto muy seguro

El lider Decepticon quito con mucho cuidado la espada a Starscream y la dejo en el suelo.

-Muy bien Sideways, pero primero encargate de el.

La moto se acerco y apollo una mano sobre el pecho del jet, interponiendose entre este y Megatron. El lider Decepticon se enfurecio ante esta separacion, pero intento controlarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sideways se aparto y recogio la espada. Megatron observo detenidamente a Starscream, que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Las quemaduras habian desaparecido y algunas heridas estaban cerradas.

-¿Como lo has...? - pregunto el lider Decepticon levantando la vista.

La moto habia desaparecido. Con una sospecha en la mente, se levanto y pulso el boton que debia abrir la puerta. Se abrio sin ninguna dificultad.

Megatron no pudo reprimir un grito de rabia.

En la base Autobot aun se estaban recuperando de la explosion. Gran parte del techo se habia derrumbado, y las habitaciones que habia en esa zona habian desaparecido. Los Decepticons, al ver que su lider no se encontraba alli, volvieron a su base. Por su parte, los Autobots restantes se reunieron con Hotshot Optimus y Redalert. Entre todos retiraron los escombros, buscando a Starscream. Al no encontrarlo, unos pensaron que los habia traicionado, otros que lo habian secuestrado aprovechando la confusion. El devate duro unos minutos, lo que tardo Optimus en dar su opinion.

Hotshot por su parte no sabia que pensar, despues de su ultima conversacion, ambas posibilidades le parecian probables. Y hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, no podia evitar sentir que habia sido culpa sulla.

Los humanos les pidieron que lo rescataran, pero primero tenian que reparar los daños causados por los Decepticons y por el virus. Todos estaban heridos en mayor o menor medida. Tardarian al menos una semana en estar en condiciones para otra batalla. Los chicos se preguntaron si Starscream podria aguantar tanto.

Cuando los Decepticons llegaron a su cuartel general oyeron un grito de rabia. Todos decidieron meterse en sus respectivas habitaciones y evitar todo lo posible a su lider. Nunca llegaron a saber por que estaba tan enfadado.

Megatron observaba como el jet se iba recuperando, bañado por la energia que generaba la maquina a toda potencia... hasta que saltaron los plomos. Se encendio el generador de emergencia. Maldiciendo, refunfuñando y a oscuras, volvio a cojer a Starscream en brazos y lo llevo como pudo a su dormitorio. Una vez en la enorme habitacion, le dejo con cuidado sobre su cama y comenzo a repararle con mucha precaucion. Sabia que podia cuidar del jet alli sin problema. En su habitacion solo podia entrar el, y aunque ordenase traer mas energon de lo normal, nadie se atreveria apreguntarle nada.

Si cualquiera de sus hombres se enteraba de la presencia de Starscream alli intentarian matarle, y el salia en su defensa mostrando su debilidad, cualquiera intentaria arrevatarle el liderazgo de los Decepticons.

Thurts y Sideways tenian su reunion en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero en contra de lo que solia ocurrir, esta vez cada uno queria provar su plan y no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

-No tienes ningun derecho a irte, cuento con tu ayuda si llegaran a descubrirme.

-Escuchame, cabeza cono, tengo que llevarle las armas a Unicron para que optenga su poder y despierte. -gruño la moto.

-¡Pero si destruimos a Megatron sera todo mas facil! - respondio Thurts - y ademas asi demostrare que no es mas que escoria, como todos los Decepticons y los Autobots. El-los unicos seres en todo el universo que merecen la pena soy-somos yo, tu y Unicron!!! - exclamo

Sideways estrecho sus opticos. No le habia gustado como habia ablado.

-Yo acudire al lado de Unicron, pero si estas en apuros, llamame.

-Como quieras.

La moto desaparecio como lo hacia siempre.

-Aunque dudo que necesite a alguien como tu... - añadio el cabeza cono cuando la moto se fue.

Los Decepticon se extrañaron del comportamiento de su lider. Se habia encerrado en su habitacion y solo salia para buscar energon, que para colmo, consumia casi el triple de lo habitual. Thurts pensaba dibertido que el jet habia dejado bien claro que lo odiaba y Megatron ahogaba sus penas en energon. Aprovecharia la situacion y cuando fuera de noche y ya estubiera borracho, entraria en su habitacion y acabaria con el. Lo que no sabia ninguno, es que tambien cogia materiales de la sala de reparaciones.

Ajeno a esto, Megatron reparaba al jet, lamentandose de no saber lo suficiente para repararle las alas. Al fin, tras cinco dias de trabajar sin descanso, consiguio que Starscream recuperara el conocimiento.

El jet encendio los opticos con lentitud. Se quedo mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido. Esa no era su habitacion ¿donde estaba? ¿y por que le dolia todo... salvo las alas? Poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido.

-Debo estar en la habitacion de Megatron - penso.

Miro un poco alrededor y acabo viendo al lider Decepticon. Encontra de lo que Megatron esperaba, se quedo tranquilo. Simplemente solto un suspiro apenas audible y volvio a apagar los opticos. El lider Decepticon se acerco despacio y se sento a su lado.

-Starscream - le llamo - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Regular... - respondio el jet en un susurro un tanto ronco.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

Sin previo aviso, Starscream se incorporo. Megatron supo por su expresion que se acavaba de dar cuenta de que sus alas estaban completamente destruidas, tuvo la confirmacion cuando se llevo las manos a los hombros. Megatron le puso una mano sobre el pecho y le empujo con muy poca delicadeza.

-Escuchame Starscream - le dijo en un tono bastante duro, con la mano aun sobre su pecho - en cuanto podamos, te llevare a la camara regeneradora ¿entendido? - continuo apartando la mano

El jet asintio en silencio, aun conmocionado.

-Tengo frio... - murmuro el transformer escarlata mas para si que para el tanque

Megatron se inclino un poco, pero se detuvo.

-¿Puedo? - pregunto

Starscream le miro a los opticos, sorprendido, y asintio.

El lider Decepticon se hecho a su lado y le estrecho entre sus brazos.

Thurts intentaba no meter demasiado ruido. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitacion de Megatron, saboreando el momento. A estas alturas Megatron ya deberia estar durmiendo la borrachera, iba a ser muy facil entrar y matarlo.

Sideways caminaba tranquilamente por la base Autobot. Ya que el cabeza cono iba a acabar con Megatron, el se encargaria de Optimus. Entro en la habitacion y le observo dormir.

Thurts entro en el dormitorio sorprendiendo a los dos transformers. Starscream se levanto al verle. El cabeza cono saco la pistola sorprendido.

Sideways saco el arma con pasividad. Optimus desperto con un mal presentimiento y vio a la moto.

En ambas bases resonaron dos disparos simultaneos y un transformer perdio la vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Yo la llamo asi y me refiero a esa camara que en Armada les servia a los Decepticons para "curarse". Si alguien puede decirme como se llama se lo agradeceria.

Como dije, un personaje ha muerto. Ahora la pregunta es ¿cual? ¿Optimus, Starscream o Megatron?


	7. Chapter 7

Ay Tavata ¿que ves en Optimus? sinceramente - en Armada - es un poco soso para mi gusto, pero oye, yo no soy quien para decir que personaje debe ser el favorito de nadie. ¿verdad?

Transformer no me pertenece.

Bien, encuanto a quien me he cargado, si a Optimus Megatron o Starscream la respuesta es... ninguno de los tres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ambas bases resonaron dos disparos simultaneos y un transformer perdio la vida.

En la base Autobot, Optimus logro apartarse, pero el disparo le dio en el hombro. Sideways gruño y desaparecio como solo el podia.

En el cuartel general Decepticon, Starscream estaba en el suelo, Megatron observaba entre furioso y sorprendido a Thurts, que aun estaba con el arma levantada. Quedo asi unos instantes, despues callo al suelo con un agujero en su conica cabeza. El lider Decepticon desvio su atencion del cadaver de Thurts hacia el jet, que en estos instantes intentaba ponerse de pie. Cuando Thurts entro y saco la pistola, el habia disparado las armas de su pecho, y apesar de que sin sus alas le era practicamente imposible mantener el equilibrio, su punteria habia sido mortal.

Megatron no pudo evitar una media sonrisa cuando vio como Starscream volvia a caer al suelo como si estuviera borracho. Se levanto y se coloco a su lado, aunque no se agacho. El jet consiguio levantarse, pero se tambaleo y hubiese caido al suelo si Megatron no le hubiese agarrado por la cintura. Le estrecho contra el para estabilizarlo. Starscream se tenso por la cercania del tanque. Megatron le sostuvo y lo llevo hasta la cama. Le obligo a volver a tumbarse con dureza, pero el jet se resistio. Acabo en el suelo, a los pies del lider Decepticon, que le cojio por detras de la cabeza y le levanto con brusquedad. Antes de que Starscream se volviese a revelar, le tumbo en la cama y le inmovilizo situandose encima.

El jet ensancho los opticos todo lo que pudo. Sintio un extraño calor por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en una zona que no debia. Trato de liberarse, furioso, pero Megatron apollo todo su peso sobre Starscream. Si cualquiera hubiese entrado, y hubiese visto al lider Decepticon sentado sobre las caderas de Starscream, inmovilizandole por las muñecas, y al jet debatiendose debajo, hubiese pensado MUY mal.

- Tranquilizate ¿quieres? - gruño Megatron - estas malgastando energia, y no estas precisamente en tu mejor momento.

El jet se quedo inmovil unos instantes, y el lider Decepticon afojo la presion. Estaba realmente exasperado, no sabia como tratarle. Si lo trataba como a escoria era normal que lo odiase, pero si le trataba de ayudar se rebelaba exactamente igual. Se quedo sentado sobre Starscream, pero le solto las muñecas. Le gustaba esta postura, pero tenia que hacer un autentico esfuerzo de voluntad para no comenzar a basarle, y acaraciarle.

-¿Te quitas de encima? - pregunto el jet con aspereza.

-No - contesto Megatron.

-¿Y se puede saber por que? - gruño Starscream

-Estoy comodo. - respondio tras unos segundos el lider Decepticon

El transformer escarlata se apreto contra la cama, ensanchando los opticos. Sabia que no podria escapar de debajo de Megatron, pesaba demasiado. Y aunque lo lograra, no lograria dar ni un paso sin caerse. Apago los opticos. Lo estaba disimulando, pero al levantarse se habia mareado, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentia asi. Sin embargo, el tanque se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Trato de apartar las eroticas imagenes que inundaban su mente en esos momentos y acerco su rostro al de el, apollando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Starscream encendio los opticos para encontrarse con los de Megatron. Se apreto todo lo que pudo contra la cama, en un vano intento por poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Trato de concentrarse en todo lo que le habia hecho para no ceder, aunque en esta situacion el lider Decepticon podia hacer lo que quisiese con el. Se quedaron unos instantes asi, luego Megatron se levanto y fue hasta la ventana.

Si queria ganarse su confianza, tenia que intentar que estuviera comodo en su presencia, y violarle no parecia la mejor manera. En cuanto a Starscream, no tenia demasido claro que pensar ni que esperar. Antes tenia claro que Megatron solo queria verle sufrir y ahora le salvaba la vida.

Sus opticos se fueron solos al cadaver.

-Estooo... Megatron ¿no deberiamos hacer algo con ese monton de chatarra? - pregunto señalandolo con el pulgar. En estos instantes, preferia moverse solo lo necesario - El disparo se ha debido oir por toda la base.

-Si hubieses puesto el silenciador... - gruño el lider Decepticon acercandose al cuerpo inerte del cabeza cono.

-Ahora uno de los dos estaria muerto. - respondio Starscream en el mismo tono. Ante eso si sabia como reaccionar. - ¿Como piensas explicarlo?

-Contare la verdad... omitiendo algunos detalles - dijo mirando significativamente al jet.

-¡¿No saben que estoy aqui?! - exclamo.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo tu y yo. - contesto casi con paciencia. - Y baja el tono - siguio en un tono mucho mas duro.

En esta ocasion Starscream hizo caso de su sentido comun, en vez de dejarse llevar por las ganas de cortarle cierta parte de su anatomia. Apago una vez mas los opticos mientras Megatron salia de la habitacion, arrastrando el cadaver como un niño humano su mantita - le tenia agarrado de una pierna-

Nadie mas que Megatron sabia que el estaba alli, ni tan siquiera los Autobots. Al pensar en ellos sintio una punzada de dolor, especialmente cuando penso en Hotshot. Daba igual lo que hiciera, nunca confiarian en el, nunca seria uno de ellos, solo habia sido un espejismo. Por una parte, eso le dolio, pero por otra le hacia sentirse orgulloso de ser un Decepticon, pero... ¿aun se le podia considerar tal cosa?

La cuestion era que Megatron podia hacerle cualquier cosa sin que a nadie le importara.

Y cualquier cosa era cualquier cosa. Un escalofrio recorrio su metalico cuerpo.

Optimus dio la alarma. Despues de asegurarse de que Sideways se habia marchado, los Autobots hicieron una reunion. Este ultimo ataque habia hecho que inexplicablemente gran parte de ellos estuviera ahora de parte de la teoria del secuestro. Hotshot no queria ni imaginarse lo que le podia estar haciendo Megatron, pero aun asi, tan pronto le asaltaba una imagen de Megatron violando al jet como torturandole de forma atroz, o ambas al mismo tiempo, de ese sadico podia pensar cualquier cosa.

Despues de reparar el hombro de Optimus, practicamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a la base Decepticon, con lo que el lider Autobot tuvo que ceder, aunque aun no creia que estuvieran preparados para otra batalla.

Megatron llamo a sus hombres, sin ser consciente de que los Autobots tenian otra reunion en esos mismos instantes. Tras contarles lo sucedido, omitiendo el hecho de que Starscream estaba en la base, solto un discurso con el que refirmo su autoridad hasta unos limites insospechados. Si en ese momento les hubiera ordenado que se tiraran por un precipicio, hubiesen obedecido al instante.

Los Autobots estaban todo lo preparados que se podia estar para una batalla en esas condiciones. Meterion los coordenadas de la base Decepticon en la puerta estelar. Hotshot deseaba tener delante al lider Decepticon para hacerle pagar lo que le hubiese hecho a Starscream. Tambien rezaba por que este ultimo siguiese vivo. Se sentia muy mal por lo que le habia dicho la ultima vez.

Una vez terminada la improvisada reunion, Megatron volvio al lado del jet. Habia ordenado que montasen guardia fuera, y al que no, que fuese a su habitacion, por lo que tenia el camino libre para llevar a Starscream a la camara.

Entro en su dormitorio y le conto lo sucedido al transformer escarlata. Agradecio su estancia con los Autobots, porque apesar de que seguia siendo un Decepticon, y por tanto intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos, la falta de practica se notaba, por eso, aunque cuaquier otro hubiese visto indiferencia, los espertos opticos de Megatron vieron la esperanza, la ilusion, pero tambien cierto miedo y angustia. Le hizo ponerse en pie, y agarrandole por la cintura comenzo a caminar con el. Cuando al fin llegaron tras media hora de caidas y discusiones en voz baja, Megatron dejo a Starscream con muy poca delicadeza en el suelo de la camara, - vamos, que le empujo - y la conecto. Poco a poco la atractiva figura del jet fue completandose. Cuando Starscream ya estuvo completamente seguro de estar totalmente reparado, fue a salir, pero Megatron volvio a meterle dentro de un empujon "para prevenir". La verdad era que le gustaba ver el cuerpo del jet bañado por la energia. Aun cuando Starscream le mirase como si quisiese matarlo con la mirada. Esa era la unica emocion que ninguno de los dos sabia ocultar, la ira. Cuando por fin permitio salir al jet de la camara, comenzaron a oir disparos. Megatron pudo ver claramente la debil sonrisa que aparecio en los labios de Starscream. Esos labios que...

-¡Quieres dejar de pensar en eso! - se recrimino el lider Decepticon a si mismo.

Megatron no creia en un ser supremo que lo controlase y lo viese todo, pero por si acaso, empezo a rezar por que la sonrisa del jet fuera por el inminente combate y no por la llegada de los Autobots.

Starscream sintio una gran alegria al comprender que los Autobots estaban alli por el. Y ¿que les llevaria a una pelea para la que era imposible que estuvieran preparados, si no era rescatar a uno de los sullos? Pero... ¿era real, o solo lo que el queria?

Hotshot se alejo de los demas en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y comenzo a buscar al jet. Esperaba oirle gritar de agonia a cada segundo. Eso almenos le confirmaria que estaba vivo. Comenzo a buscar en las celdas. No se molestaba en buscar los codigos, simplemente tiraba las puertas. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y no habia señales de Starscream se ponia mas nervioso. Las imagenes del cuerpo sin vida del jet horriblemente mutilado, sustitulleron a las demas.

Starscream se dirijia a la batalla cuando sintio las manos de Megatron en sus renovadas alas, dandole la vuelta. El jet quedo impactado una vez mas por la expresion del lider Decepticon. Aun no se acostumbraba a que el tanque, de un tiempo a esta parte, hiciese ese tipo de cosas. Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Megatron terminaron de descolocarlo.

-Quedate conmigo.

¿Era una orden o una suplica? Starscream no estaba seguro, pero contesto con la verdad segun la veia el, saltandose el hecho de que no entendia nada, claro.

-No puedo... tengo que volver...

-No es cierto.

-Tengo una deuda con ellos. - explico el jet

-¿y conmigo no? - pregunto Megatron

-La saldare, pero tengo que irme... - se defendio como pudo Starscream, retrocediendo y dandose la vuelta.

-¿Y el juramento que me hiciste en su dia?

El transformer escarlata se quedo paralizado. Megatron habia dado en el clavo.

En el pasillo se oian pasos, pero ninguno de los dos les presto atencion.

-y bien Starscream ¿te quedaras conmigo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ¿cual sera la respuesta de Star?

Ishtar Von Diego - ¿o prefieres que te llame Ishtar? ¿o Ishtar-kun? - cuento con un rev extra largo de los tullos. Y tambien con los vuestros, Tavata, Arken Elf. Gracias por leerlo.

¡¡Hey!! cuando estaba apunto de colgar esto recivi un mensaje de los cerebro coliflor ¡¡ESTAN VIVOS!! jajajajaaaaaajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Si, se que me considerais mala persona, pero bueno. La verdad es que entre vuestros rev y los mensajes privados de los cerebro-coliflor estoy de muy buen humor. Y ya que... ¿he? ¿que quereis que os deje de dar el coñazo para enteraros de la respuesta de Star? Vale, vale, ahi teneis.

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotshot ya se habia recorrido media base Decepticon corriendo. Sentia que las piernas estaban apunto de fallarle, pero el miedo que sentia por el jet le impulsaba a seguir. De pronto oyo la voz de Megatron. Y luego la respuesta de Starscream.

-Quedate conmigo.

-No puedo... tengo que volver...

-No es cierto.

-Tengo una deuda con ellos. - explico el jet

-¿y conmigo no? - pregunto Megatron

-La saldare, pero tengo que irme... - se defendio como pudo Starscream, -¿Y el juramento que me hiciste en su dia?

-y bien Starscream ¿te quedaras conmigo?

Hotshot se dirijio a la puerta de la que provenian las voces. Se quedo un instante detras, escuchando. Como Starscream no respondia, entro.

Starscream se volvio en cuanto escucho la puerta. Su semblante se endurecio cuando vio entrar al coche empuñando la pistola. Era al ultimo ser en todo el universo que queria que entrara por la puerta.

Hotshot se sintio herido por como cambio la expresion del jet al verle, pero lo comprendia. Le importaba mucho el transformer escarlata y no iba a permitir que Megatron le manipulara. Por eso no bajaba el arma.

Al lider Decepticon le hacia gracia la situacion. Se habia fijado en la reaccion de Starscream cuando vio al Autobot. Ahora estaba seguro de que se quedaria.

-Sueltale - exigio Hotshot.

-No le estoy reteniendo Autobot. - respondio burlonamente Megatron. - Ni siquiera le estoy tocando.

-Starscream - le llamo el coche. - hemos venido ha buscarte... - el transformer amarillo quedo pensativo unos instantes y bajo el arma.- No tengo derecho a decidir por el. - penso- ... pero, como diria Optimus, es tu decision - termino.

Ahora que Starscream le daba la espalda, una cruel sonrisa curvo los labios de Megatron. Estaba seguro de su victoria. Lo que no vio fue que el cambio que se produjo en su rostro.

El jet dudaba. Hotshot estaba demostrando que confiaba en el, pero Megatron tenia razon. No le ataba solo una deuda al lider Decepticon, si no tambien un juramento. Hizo valance entre lo bueno y lo malo de unos y el otro. Los Autobots, salvo dos escepciones hasta el momento, le habian tratado con respeto y confianza, casi como si fuera uno de ellos. Megatron... bueno ahora le trataba distinto, pero le vinieron a la mente todos los golpes, todas las humillaciones, los insultos. La eleccion empezaba a estar clara. Sin embargo, legustaba como le trataba ahora, casi como si le quisiese. Hizo su eleccion.

Se volvio, y encaro a Megatron, ahora seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Como te dije antes, saldare mi deuda... algun dia.

Dio media vuelta, y hecho a correr detras de Hotshot, que sonreia abiertamente. Sin embargo, se le fue gran parte de la alegria cuando se encontro con los frios opticos de Starscream. No habia olvidado aquella conversacion. El coche sintio una punzada de culpavilidad.

Starscream no se esperaba ese recivimiento. Cuando aun estaban en el cuartel general Decepticon, se habian limitado a sonreirle, pero ahora que estaban en su base... bueno, lo primero, habia sentido algo extraño en sus piernas. Bajo la vista, a tiempo de ver como los humanos empezaban a soltar exclamaciones de alegria, mientras se manetian abrazados a sus pies. Una debil sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. Aquello era la confirmacion de que habia hecho bien, pero no estaba preparado para lo siguiente. Cuando llegaron el restro de transformers hubo unos dos segundos de silencio, despues como si alguien hubiese dado una señal, comenzaron a ablar todos a la vez, y a apelotonarse a su alrededor. Incluso alguien le habia dado un abrazo, pero no estaba muy seguro de quien habia sido. Con tanta gente tan cerca de el y hablando al mismo tiempo, Starscream estaba al vorde de un ataque de claustrofobia, aun que nadie parecio darse cuenta hasta que Jetfire, encontra de su costumbre, les echo la bronca argumentando que "tendria que estar muy cansado despues de aguantar tanto tiempo seguido a unos tipos tan sumamente cansinos y mantas como los Decepticons" e incluso debio sentir la mirada asesina del jet porque añadio "que para uno bueno que habia nos lo hemos quedado nosotros"

Starscream aprovecho que todos parecian haberse calmado para ir a su habitacion. Se encontro con Optimus por el camino, que le pregunto si podian ablar mañana.

-Claro ¿por que no? - fue la respuesta.

Starscream se acosto y se durmio casi al instante, con una media sonrisa aun en los labios.

A eso de media noche, Starscream desperto, temblando.

-Valla, esta pesadilla es nueva. - susurro en la oscuridad.

En esta ocasion, en vez de ponerse a bagabundear por la base, salio fuera y decidio volar un rato ,eso si, sin alejarse demasiado. Hizo algo que no hacia desde hacia mucho tiempo, comenzo a realizar piruetas en el aire sin ton ni son. Tan pronto estaba dando vueltas de baril, como una caida en picado o un looping. Era todo un espectaculo que solo observando unos opticos azules.

El jet, al sentirse observado se transformo en el aire, y tras unos segundos, vio a Hotshot.

Descendio, furioso de que le hubiesen descubierto en un momento privado. Aterrizo junto al coche, fulminandole con la mirada.

-Starscream, yo... -dijo el transformer amarillo. - estaba de guardia, te vi... y vine por que quiero darte las gracias... y pedirte perdon.

El jet cruzo los brazos, manteniendose impasible.

-¡Lo siento, vale! -exclamo Hotshot al vorde del llanto - ¡¡Estabas herido y no se me ocurrio otra forma de evitar que te hiciesen mas daño!! ¡¡Y lo que mas lamento es que solo sirvio para que te enfadases conmigo!! ¡¡No lo entiendo, creia que estabas acostumbrado!!

-No con la gente a la que aprecio. - fue la respuesta de Starscream, mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba al vorde del precipicio sin ningun temor.

El coche quedo unos instantes desconcertado, pero luego comprendio. El jet estaba acostumbrado a no confiar en nadie, pero habia confiado en ellos, en _**el**_. Y el se lo habia pagado hiriendo su ego, sus sentimientos. Se sintio aun peor. Se coloco con cuidado a su lado y mira hacia abajo con miedo. Se sento con cuidado.

Starscream le miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Tienes vertigo? - le pregunto.

Hotshot asintio en silencio.

-¿Entonces porque te sientas aqui?

-¿Es que si me caigo no me cojerias? - respondio el coche con otra pregunta.

-Confianza. - la palabra resono por la mente del jet.

-Puede... - contesto en un tono un tanto bromista, algo impropio de el.

El vuelo le habia relajado, y la conversacion con el coche habia acavado el trabajo, de pronto tenia sueño. Para no quedarse domido, se levanto, dio un par de pasos, y se detuvo esperando al Autobot.

-¿Vienes? - pregunto.

Hotshot se levanto y fue detras de el, contento de haber aclarado las cosas.

Megatron estaba furioso.

Se habia ido. El habia cuidado de el, le habia protegido... y habia decidido irse con los Autobots. Pero, despues de lo que le habia echo ¿de que se sorprendia?. Tenia que haber supuesto que no iba a ser tan facil. Aun asi una duda le reconcomia ¿Cual era la diferencia entre el y los Autobots? Aparte de que el era mucho mas fuerte, claro. Se sento en el ordenador y pirateo un satelite y el sistema de seguridad de la base Autobot. Se dedico a observar el comportamiento de los transformers con Starscream. Tuvo que mirar y remirar las imagenes hasta darse cuenta de la diferencia, era tan obio que cuando lo comprendio solto una carcajada. Ellos mostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente, eran deviles. No le imponian nada, le daban a elegir, y el no se resistia a su voluntad. Siguio riendose. Ahora sabia como controlarle.

Continuo mirando las imagenes, buscando un punto devil en sus enemigos. Sintio un punzada de celos al ver a Starscream pasear con Hotshot. Y esta se agudizo cuando ambos se sentaron a la puerta de la base y se quedaron dormidos.

-Te matare Autobot... - susurro Megatron - Juro que no te vas a quedar con el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mmmm ¿os parece que para el siguiente episodio meta... "una escena de cama"? No es inprescindible para la historia , por eso quiero conocer vuestra opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Vale, esta claro que hay alguien que no quiere que termine la historia -sin contar con los cerebro-coliflor-. Primero un virus, despues no se que fue, y ahora cierto familiar mio, en un ataque de histeria, arranco el "enchufe" telefonico. Ojala pase como la otra vez y nada mas llegue a casa descubra que este arreglado. No he podido leer vuestras opiniones - lo hare ahora - y he puesto la "escena de cama" - lemmon - si no quereis leerlo, podeis saltaroslo -la escena-. Y si no quereis leer el capitulo, tampoco pasa nada. Igual no le he puesto la letra adecuada a esta historia, pero tengo un problemilla: no se que significan ¿alguien me echa una mano? - al cuello no, porfa-

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente, Jetfire salio a dar un pequeño paseo y vio a los dos transformers dormidos. Hotshot estaba apollado en Starscream y su cabeza estaba recostada en una de sus alas. Jetfire rio para si. Parecian un par de niños que han decidido asustar a sus padres desapareciendo, y estan escondidos en el jardin. Se planteo el despertarlos, seria divertido, pero al recordar los prontos del jet cambio de opinion. Su cabeza estaba muy bien sobre sus hombros.

A los pocos minutos de que Jetfire se fuera, Starscream desperto. Fruncio el ceño, no sabia que le habia despertado. Hasta que volvio a recivir la señal. Era una señal Decepticon que el jet conocia muy bien, era la misma que le avisaba de un Decepticon queria abrir un canal privado con el. Dudo, pero acavo aceptando la invitacion. Se sorprendio cuando oyo la voz de Megatron. Le pedia que se reuniese con el en un lugar no muy lejos de alli. Solo.

Tenia toda la pinta de ser una trampa, pero habia algo en el tono del lider Decepticon, algo que no sabia identificar. Recordo como el dia anterior habia cuidado de el, a su manera. Era cierto que no habia sido el ser mas cariñoso o cuidadoso del universo, pero teniendo en cuenta quien era... Starscream se quito a Hotshot de encima con cuidado, se transformo y se dirijio al lugar donde Megatron le esperaba.

Hotshot encendio los opticos, y busco al jet con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo, entro dentro y continuo buscandolo, pero nadie parecia haberlo visto - despierto - desde ayer.

Starscream vio enseguida al lider Decepticon. Estaba sentado en una piedra y sus colores destacaban en el paisaje. Aterrizo a una distancia prudencial y le observo. Se le notaba cansado, y el vorde inferior de sus opticos estaba oscurecido, casi negro. El jet supuso que no debia haber pasado muy buena noche. Megatron se levanto, pero mantuvo la distancia que habia impuesto el jet. No hacia mas que recordase una y otra vez que debia aparentar debilidad, aunque lo odiara.

-Vamos, no es mas que una estrategia para conseguir a Starscream. - se reprocho. - Asi que se suabe. Dale lo que quiere.

-Has venido... - murmuro.

Starscream asintio en silencio y se acerco un poco, preocupado. ¿Megatron no habia dormido porque el se habia ido? ¿Realmente le queria? El jet se sintio alagado, pero aparto furiosamente ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Megatron es incapaz de amar - se recordo. - Sabes que si quiere algo sera solo sexo.

El lider Decepticon interpreto el movimiento del transformer escarlata como una invitacion a que se acercara. Y lo hizo, pero despacio, intentando, encontra de su costumbre, no intemidarle.

-¿Por que te fuiste? - le pregunto, intentando que su voz sonase afectada. El mismo se sorprendio de lo real que sono aquello.

-Tenia que hacerlo. No podia fallar a mis... amigos. - a Starscream le habia costado decirlo, pero lo habia dicho.

Megatron asintio en silencio, como si lo comprendiese. Y en cierta forma era cierto. Se quedaron un instante fente a frente, mirandose a los opticos. Megatron se acerco hasta que sus caras casi se tocaron. Se quedo ahi, esperando la respuesta del jet. Se dio cuenta de que dudaba, a si que decidio presionarle un poco mas.

-¿Me dejas? - susurro.

El jet apago los opticos y redujo la escasa distancia que les separaba a nada. El beso en principio fue suabe, lento, tierno, pero poco a poco, se fue volviendo mas apasionado, sus lenguas empezaron una lucha por el dominio, al parecer, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse dominar. Se separaron despacio, y dos palabras escaparon involuntariamente de los labios de Megatron.

-Te quiero...

El lider Decepticon se callo, confuso. Eso no tenia intencion de decirlo mas que en un caso extremo, pero era verdad. Comprendio que, muy a su pesar, todo lo que habia dicho y hecho, era cierto, el subconsciente le habia jugado una mala pasada. Pero estaba contento, apesar de todo.

Starscream se apreto contra el, y Megatron empezo a acariciarle la espalda despacio, disfrutando. Cuando le rozo un ala, Starscream se apreto aun mas contra el y solto un gemido de placer. Megatron sonrio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aqui empieza el lemmon, la escena de cama, o como querais llamarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le hizo tumbarse y se coloco encima, dominando. Le beso en el cuello mientras le acariciaba el ala con una mano y le abrazaba con su brazo libre.

-Se suabe, se suabe. - se repetia Megatron - No lo estropees ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, el lider Decepticon coloco la pierna entre las del jet. Solo se callo en la cuenta de ello cuando quiso volver a besarle. Su muslo rozo con la entrepierna de Starscream, y su entrepierna con el muslo del jet. Ambos gimieron. Megatron continuo besandole mientras movia lentamente la pierna. Ahogo una exclamacion de sorpresa en la boca del jet cuando la mano del transformer escarlata descendio hasta que toco la prueva de su escitacion. Starscream se separo lo justo para hablar.

-¿Ves? Yo tambien se jugar. - susurro con malicia mientras le acariciaba.

Megatron no necesito mas para perder el control. Tumbo al jet boca abajo, acariciandole un ala, besandole la otra he inmovilizandole con su mano libre. Le penetro sin muchos miramientos. Starscream apreto los dientes por el dolor. Megatron comenzo con las embestidas sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrarse, pero continuo acariciandole un ala. Tenia su cabeza contra la otra ala. No pudo evitar marcarla con sus dientes cuando llego al climax. Starscream gimio por el dolor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ala, se acavo pervetidos. -si, y yo que lo he escrito ¿que soy?- habra mas en otro capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron rodo para quitarse de encima del jet. Starscream apollo la cabeza contra el pecho del tanque, y este le paso un brazo por la cintura.

-Bestia... - susurro el transformer escarlata. - No voy a poder sentarme en un mes -le recrimino

Megatron no pudo evitar reirse quedamente. El jet le miro alzando una ceja y fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-¿Que ocurre? -inquirio siguiendole el juego.

-Esque ya creia que no podias reir. - dijo riendo el tambien.

Se quedaron asi hasta que Megatron volvio ha ablar.

-¿No lo habias hecho nunca? - pregunto. No queria ofender, era simple curiosidad.

-Con un hombre no.

-Mmmmm... ¿Entonces puedo considerarme el primero?

-Supongo. - respondio encojiendose de hombros (o de alas)

Al lider Decepticon le gusto poder considerarse el primero... y el unico. Apago los opticos satisfecho. Al cabo de unos minutos, la lenta respiracion de Megatron hizo sospechar al jet que se habia quedado dormido. Un sonoro ronquido se lo confirmo. Starscream rio entre dientes y observo dormir a su amante. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. No se habia sentido nunca tan feliz. Ni tansiquiera entre los Autobots. La sonrisa se congelo.

Los Autobots...

Se aparto horrorizado del durmiente Megatron.

-¿Que he hecho? - murmuro con terror.

-Sencillo - respondio su mente. - acabas de traicionar a los unicos seres que han confiado en ti. A tus amigos.

De pronto se sentia sucio, miserable. Se transformo y huyo de alli lo mas rapido que pudo.

Hotshot estaba desesperado, ya llevaba un buen rato buscando, y toda la base estaba preocupada. Intentaron llamarle, pero no respondia a la señal. El coche decidio salir a buscarle por los alrededores.

-No servira de nada. - intervino Jetfire. - A estas horas puede estar en cualquier parte, aunque se hubiese ido unos segundos antes de que tu despertaras.

-Lo se, pero tengo que buscarle. - respondio Hotshot transformandose.

Ya llevaba al menos un cuarto de hora buscando cuando oyo unos gemidos. Se dirigio hacia ellos, curioso. Sus opticos se ensancharon al ver la escena. Starscream inmovilizado debajo de Megatron. Y estaba muy claro lo que estaban haciendo. Echo a correr.

La imagen se repetia en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Como habia podido traicionarles, traicionar_**le**_, asi? Si iba a hacer algo asi ¿Porque no se quedo con Megatron?

Depronto paro. Megatron amaba a Starscream, pero el lo habia rechazado...

-¡Oh dios mio! - murmuro.

¿Y si no habia visto un acto de amor?¿Y si habia visto una violacion? Volvio por donde habia venido, corriendo todo lo que podia. Solo a mitad de camino se le ocurrio transformarse. Cuando ya estaba llegando, oyo mas que vio al jet. Lo localizo y trato de seguirlo. Pero era demasiado rapido, a los pocos segundos ya le habia perdido. Volvio a la base para informar de lo que el creia que habia pasado, recriminandose una y otra vez el no haber intervenido.

Optimus estaba fuera, pensando. Lo que decia Hotshot tenia sentido, pero ¿y si estaba equivocado y Starscream correspondia al lider Decepticon? Ya habia notado el especial cariño que sentia el coche por el transformer escarlata. Era posible que fuera solo amistad, pero tambien era posible que fuera algo mas. Si fuera asi, seria logico que Hotshot no quisiese aceptar los posibles sentimientos de Starscream por el lider Decepticon. El camion suspiro. Demasiados posibles y muy pocas pruevas, y ambiguas todas ellas. Ahora solo podia rezar para que Starscream volviera antes de que le pasase algo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leerlo, y hasta que pueda volver a actualizar.


	10. Chapter 10

Veo que ha habido un bajon de reviews, pero en estas fechas creo que sea normal.¿no? Aunque yo seguire en mis trece y terminare esto.

Mensaje para los cerebro-coliflor: ¿Vosotros-no-vacaciones? Yo-ordenador-bien

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron encendio los opticos, aun adormilado. Se incorporo extrañado.

-¿Donde estara ahora? - murmuro para si.

Decidio esperarle un rato, pero el jet no aparecia, y la paciencia nunca habia sido su fuerte. Trato de contactar con el atraves de un canal privado. Fruncio el ceño cuando Starscream no accedio. Recordaba perfectamente como sonreia antes de que el se durmiese. Callo en la cuenta de que nunca antes le habia visto sonreir sinceramente. ¿Que podia haber pasado? Volvio a intentarlo, y la conexion volvio a ser rechazada. Furioso y preocupado a partes iguales, volvio a su base y conecto con un satelite humano. Comenzo a buscarle. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y su ya mermada paciencia no aguantaria mucho mas.

Al fin, tras un cuarto de hora, ocurrio. Megatron se levanto de golpe y su puño destrozo la pantalla. Maldiciendo, refunfuñando, y terriblemente preocupado, busco otro ordenador. Por suerte, el satelite habia seguido buscando por su cuenta, y al volver a conectar con el, vio al jet en la pantalla. Estaba sentado en un precipicio de alguna montaña perdida, con los opticos apagados y las rodillas contra su pecho. Megatron no pudo evitar sentir pena al verle tan alicaido, pero no comprendia el motivo de su tristeza. Pero si queria estar solo, respetaria su decision.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ironica.

-Si que has conseguido que cambie Starscream... - le dijo a la pantalla. - Casi parezco un debilucho Autobot.

Hotshot no dejaba de recriminarse el no haber intervenido. No le extrañaba que Starscream no volviera, seguramente le habia visto. ¿Que debia haber pensado cuando vio que no le ayudaba?

Tenia que odiarle. Hotshot enterro la cabeza en la almohada, deprimido.

Recivio los intentos de Megatron por contactar con el, pero no acepto por un motivo muy sencillo: miedo. Starscream tenia miedo de lo que habia hecho, de lo que podria hacer si volvia a ver al lider Decepticon, de como reaccionarian los Autobots, y mas importante que todo ello: tenia miedo de lo que sentia. Si cualquiera le hubiese preguntado, lo habria negado todo, pero en su fuero interno lo sabia.

Tenia que aclararse. Su sentido comun le decia que debia volver con los Autobots, pero su chispa queria volver junto a Megatron. Si hubiese alguna forma de hacer ambas cosas...

-Pero no la hay. - se dijo

Despues de lo que habia hecho no podria volver a mirar a ninguno de los Autobots a los opticos, a si que solo le quedaba una opcion, por mucho que le doliese separarse de sus amigos.

-Deja de pensar en ellos asi - se reprocho - despues de lo que has hecho... no puedes considerate su amigo.

Se sentia extraño, tenia los sentidos embotados y la sensacion de que estaba encerrado. Aun asi no se movio del sitio y paso alli la noche.

Megatron volvio a conectar el ordenador en cuanto desperto. El jet estaba en el mismo sitio y en la misma posicion. El lider Decepticon fruncio el ceño ¿Acaso Starscream no se encontraba bien? Sintio el impulso de ir a averiguarlo, pero lo reprimio. Si el jet queria estar solo seria por algo.

Trato de mantenerse tranquilo, pero no fue facil. Que hubiese admitido que no podia controlar sus sentimientos no significaba que dejase de pensar que le hacian mas debil. Pero queria a Starscream a su lado, mantenerle a salvo, y por primera vez, deseaba la felicidad de otro ser por encima de la sulla propia. Al contrario de lo que muchos podrian pensar, no sentia por el jet solo una atraccion fisica, que tambien, si no que era algo mucho mas profundo.

Observo la pantalla esperando algun cambio que, de momento, no se producia.

En la base Autobot, Redalert buscaba por orden de Optimus a Starscream, sin saber lo que Hotshot creia que habia pasado. El coche habia ido directamente a hablar con el lider Autobot, muy alterado. Lo que se habia hablado entonces, solo lo sabian ellos dos, lo unico que habian sacado en claro los demas era que pasaba algo con Starscream. Y teniendo en cuenta la cara de Hotshot cuando llego, debia ser algo muy grave. Asi que obligaron al coche que descansase y se pusieron a buscar aunque Optimus no se lo ordenase, al fin y al cabo, el jet era uno de ellos.

Tardo bastante, pero Redalert consiguio encontrarle. Al instante aviso al transformer mas cercano, que resulto ser Jetfire, y acto seguido, a Optimus, que transmitio la posicion a todos los demas. Cuando Hotshot lo recivio, se levanto de un salto y se dirijio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia las coordenadas, utilizando la puerta estelar. Tenia que hablar con el, explicarle...

-¿Porque siempre meto la pata con el? - penso - ¿Porque siempre me comporto de la mejor manera para conseguir que me odie?

Jetfire recivio la posicion y descubrio que estaba a unos cuantos kilometros de sus cordenadas actuales. Se puso en camino, pensando en lo que le iba ha hacer a ese presuntuoso jet por desaparecer asi, y preocuparlos a todos. Vale, la cosa parecia seria, pero ¿es que todabia no sabia que podia contar con ellos?

Megatron vio algo en la pantalla, amplio la zona que espiaba el satelite y vio a Jetfire a unos pocos kilometros y a Hotshot a solo unos metros.

Y Starscream no se movia...

Metio las coordenadas en su puerta estelar y en unos segundos estaba justo delante del jet, que permanecia con los opticos apagados como si todo le fuera ajeno.

Starscream sintio que alguien se agachaba a su lado y le ponia una mano en el pecho. Encendio los opticos para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Megatron. Le choco un poco esa expresion en esa cara, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando. El lider Decepticon se acerco con la clara intencion de besarle, pero un disparo le paso muy cerca y le puso en guardia. Starscream simplemente miro hacia donde procedia el disparo. Megatron le miro de reojo preocupado, daba la sensacion de estar drogado.

Hotshot volvio a disparar.

No iba a permitirlo. Esta vez no.

Consciente de que podia dar al jet, afino todo lo que pudo su punteria, y le sorprendio ver que Megatron se ponia delante del jet, como si quisiese protegerlo. Tuvo que ponerse a cubierto cuando el lider Decepticon le devolvio el fuego.

Megatron aprovecho el respiro para volver a agacharse junto al jet y comprovar si se encontraba bien.

-Starscream... - le llamo con suavidad. Se maldijo mentalmente, su voz habia sonado mucho mas dulce y preocupada de lo que el se habia propuesto.

El transformer escarlata le miro con desgana, acentuando la sensacion que tenia el lider Decepticon de que le ocurria algo.

-Starscream... - repitio Megatron. - tenemos que irnos.

El jet bajo la mirada y el tanque sintio una punzada de dolor. Starscream parecia tan triste y avergonzado. Megatron tuvo una pequeña iluminacion.

-Starscream - dijo por tercera vez. - es por ellos ¿verdad? No quieres irte por que sientes que los estas traicionando.

El aludido asintio sin levantar la mirada.

-Dejame decirte una cosa, tu amiguito amarillo nos vio. - espero un instante para que lo asimilara - No puedes volver, no te van a perdonar, intentaran matarte. - no lo decia por convencerle, realmente lo creia - Es mas ya estan intentandolo. Y yo no pienso perderte.

Starscream levanto la vista y se quedo unos instantes observando los opticos de Megatron embobado, luego levanto torpemente la mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto

El jet nego con la cabeza, y acto seguido, la apoyo contra el pecho del tanque y perdio el conocimiento.

Jetfire acelero cuando escucho los disparos, y comenzo a disparar el tambien cuando vio al jet inerte en los brazos de Megatron. Pero no llego a tiempo y el lider Decepticon se lo llevo. Vio a Hotshot y se dirijio hacia el.

El coche estaba destrozado, habia salido de su escondite justo para ver como Megatron se llevaba a un inconsciente Starscream. Ahora estaba sentado, con la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos, al vorde del llanto. La nave se arrodillo a su lado.

-Tranquilo Hotshot, le rescataremos...

-No lo entiendes... - sollozo el coche - el... le... le... violo... y yo no... hice nada... y ahora le he vuelto ha fallar...

-¿Que? - murmuro Jetfire.

En la base Decepticon, Megatron acostaba al jet en su antigua habitacion. Trato de hacer que Starscream reaccionara, pero no podia. Era como si estuviese...

-Tranquilo, solo son efectos secundarios. - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Megatron se giro con rapidez. Sideways estaba apollado en la pared con aire casual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro capitulo mas. Y aunque tengo el ordenador arreglado - ojala tarde en volver a estropearse - teniendo en cuenta las fechas en las que estamos, tardare un poco en volver a actualizar.

Felices fiestas, pero sin consumismo.


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, creo que mas largo que los ultimos, aunque tampoco estoy segura. Felices fiestas.

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la base Decepticon, Megatron acostaba al jet en su antigua habitacion. Trato de hacer que Starscream reaccionara, pero no podia. Era como si estuviese...

-Tranquilo, solo son efectos secundarios. - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Megatron se giro con rapidez. Sideways estaba apollado en la pared con aire casual.

-¿Efectos secundarios de que? - gruño el lider Decepticon.

-¿Ya te has olvidado de que le salve la vida?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Es que vamos ha hacer una conversacion a base de preguntas? - dijo la moto con desden. - Bien, digamos que ahora esta terminando de asimilarlo... Y no me gustaria estar en su lugar.

-¿Por que? - pregunto Megatron intentando controlarse, sin mucho exito. Se podia ver en cada centimetro de su cuerpo lo que odiaba a ese transformer.

-Va a tener unos sueños muy vividos...

El tanque observo a Starscream que estaba completamente inmovil, como si...

-No va a morir si no lo ha hecho ya. Supongo que lo hice bien.

-¿Que haces aqui Sideways? - pregunto el lider Decepticon en un tono peligroso, sin apartar la vista del jet.

-Solo me extrañaba que no le hubiese pasado ya, realmente tiene aguante. Volvere antes de que despierte.

-¡¡De eso...!! - Megatron callo cuando levanto la vista y vio que la moto ya se habia ido. -... nada... - completo para si.

Starscream no era consciente de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, su mente estaba en un espacio oscuro y vacio, enorme, pero que curiosamente daba la sensacion de ser un espacio cerrado. Aveces veia escenas que no tenian sentido para el. Criaturas extrañas, algunas guerreras, otras pacificas.

Y vio Cibertron. Pero pasaba algo extraño... de pronto, la luna de Cibertron se transformo convirtiendose en un robot mas grande que el propio planeta y comenzo a devorarlo. Un nombre acudio a la memoria del jet.

Unicron.

Pero... ¿no era una leyenda? El transformer escarlata observo horrorizado como Unicron devoraba todo el planeta, con transformers incluidos. No podia estar pasando... En el instante que Unicron termino su "comida", dejando algunos restos en forma de asteroides, esa imagen desaparecio. El jet continuo viendo como Unicron devoraba otros planetas. Despues, volvio el vacio y la oscuridad... durante un rato.

De golpe el jet se encontro en un planeta, mas exactamente, en un pequeño claro de un bosque... de su tamaño. Se acerco con precaucion al pequeño lago que habia alli. Antes de que pudiera llegar, una luz

blanca le cego, aun asi trato de ver que lo provocaba, pero solo consiguio ver una forma blanca e indefinida, como si lo viese atraves de vapor o humo. El ser se desplazo a su espalda y le abrazo la cintura.

-¿Que eres? ¿Que quieres? - consiguio articular apesar de la sorpresa.

Al tacto ese ser no parecia ni organico ni inorganico, pero era muy suave, como si estuviese echo de rayos de sol... Starscream giro la cabeza para ver a la criatura, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte.

-Estas unido a lo que causa el desastre - le susurro el ser al oido - eso sera tu maldicion, y en el ultimo instante, tu salvacion. Encontraras la felicidad, pero no sera completa hasta que presencies el horror, porque en el, tu espiritu encontrara la paz. Cumpliras un antiguo sueño, pero perderas lo que mas te importa, y cuando vuelvas a la vista al pasado, reaparecera.

Tras estas ultimas palabras, el ser desaparecio, dejando a un confuso Starscream a la orilla del lago.

-¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESO? - grito el jet al silencio.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Y ahora como demonios salgo de aqui? - murmuro para si mismo.

Jetfire no sabia que debia hacer, Hotshot estaba completamente hundido, desesperado por el "secuestro" del jet. Y lo peor era que ya se lo habian llevado dos veces en menos de una semana.¿Es que si iban a buscarlo volverian a raptarlo al dia siguiente? Bueno, eso era lo que habia ocurrido. Y ahora que Hotshot le habia contado lo que creia haber visto, el creia comprender el porque de las prisas de Megatron. La verdad es que viendolo objetivamente, Starscream era el mas atractivo de todos ellos... para una mujer, o como en este caso, un homosexual. Justo cuando Jetfire llegaba a estas conclusiones, el resto de Autobots llego junto a ellos. Una vez en la base, puso en conocimiento de Optimus lo que habia ocurrido, incluido lo que le habia contado el coche. Prometio que no diria nada y salio ha dar una vuelta. Necesitaba relajarse.

Megatron observaba dormir al jet. Lo que le habia dicho la moto no le tranquilizaba en absoluto, podria haber mentido, y Starscream no hacia el mas minimo movimiento, incluso su rostro era inexpresivo. Mas de una vez tuvo que asegurarse de que aun estaba vivo. Empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso ¿y si no despertaba? ¿y si Sideways le habia mentido, y se estaba muriendo? ¿y si...? Megatron aparto esos pensamientos. Starscream se recuperaria por que el se aseguraria de ello. Pero ni tan siquiera con la ayuda de su ego logro tranquilizarse por completo.

Optimus estaba en su habitacion, pensando. Ahora todo indicaba que la version de Hotshot era cierta, pero siendo asi ¿por que Starscream no habia acudido a el? ya lo habia echo cuando las pesadillas, entonces... ¿por que no ahora? Un escalofrio recorrio su metalico cuerpo ¿es que habia visto a Hotsot y se habia dado cuenta que no le ayadaba? Eso explicaria que ya no confiara en ellos, pero aun asi debian ir a rescatarle, pero no estaban en condiciones. No despues de la batalla del otro dia. Pero tampoco podian dejarle solo, pero si acudian a ayudarle podian salir muy mal parados. Tenia que pensar en el bien de todos, por mucho que le doliera. El era el lider y tenia que tomar esas decisiones. Solto un suspiro. Starscream tendria que arreglarselas solo hasta que ellos pudieran ayudarle. Volvio a suspirar y rezo porque el jet aguantase.

Starscream comenzo a caminar por el bosque, buscando una salida. Y acavo en el mismo sitio. Salio del claro por otra direccion... para acabar en el mismo punto. Saco la espada y con un gruñido, corto limpiamente un arbol. Dio media vuelta camino un rato... y volvio a aparecer junto al arbol cortado. Solto un grito de rabia y, despues de destrozar otro arbol, esta vez con sus propias manos, despego. El bosque se estendia hasta donde sus opticos alcanzaban a ver y el unico claro que habia era el que el sobrevolava. Trato de ir hacia arriva, hacia el espacio... y acabo en el suelo del claro. Solto un grito de rabia. ¿por que no podia salir de alli?

-Tranquilizate... - susurro una voz. (¿adivinais quien?)

-Sideways - gruño el jet al verle.

La moto estaba sentada en unos de los arboles que habia cortado. El jet se lanzo al ataque sin miramientos, siendo facilmente esquivado por Sideways. Saco su espada y dio un giro circular, apollandose en la otra mano. Se incorporo de un salto, que mas bien fue una pirueta, y al mismo tiempo lanzo una patada a Sideways, que volvio a esquivarlo con una facilidad insultante. Esta vez ataco la moto con un movimiento extraño. El jet lo bloqueo sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacia. Starscream fruncio el ceño ¿Desde cuando el sabia esos movimientos? Miro a la moto. No tenia ni un rasguño.

-Veo que empiezas a comprender... - dijo Sideways dibertido. - pero hace un instante parecia que querias salir de aqui.

El jet bajo la espada, dando a entender que le escuchaba.

-Ven. - ordeno la moto dirijiendose al lago.

Starscream le siguio con cautela. Ahora solo queria salir de alli.

-Sientate. - le dijo cuando estaban en la orilla.

-¿Como voy a salir de aqui sentandome.?- respondio el transformer escarlata - No tiene ninguna logica.

-¿Y el dirigirte a un sitio y no moverte si? - contesto la moto.

Starscream gruño. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, tenia razon. Ovedecio a regañadientes y se sento con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ahora relajarte y deja la mente en blanco.

El jet apago los opticos y trato de hacer lo que le pedian.

Hotshot estaba destrozado. No solo le habia fallado dos veces al jet, si no que no podia redimirse porque Optimus habia decidido esperar y no ir ha buscarlo. Habian tenido una gran discusion hacia solo unos instantes, y como consecuencia, el estaba encerrado en su nueva habitacion hasta nueva orden. En esos instantes estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo y pensando alguna manera de escapar para ir a ayudar a Starscream. Se levanto y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro, como un leon encerrado. Llevado por la rabia y la impotencia, golpeo la pared... y la puerta se abrio. Salio con cuidado, miro a ambos lados, y al ver que no habia nadie, se dirijio rapidamente acia la puerta estelar. Alli metio las coordenadas de la base Decepticon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejeje parece que hay una nueva lectora, gracias Dora. Alarian Xatner, he de admitir que tu idea del jet embarazado me dio una idea... - no tiene nada que ver con embarazo masculino - y Tavata ¿porque preguntas tanto? Gracias por leerlo, dejeis rev o no.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiba, me encantaria que me contases de donde viene el mote, pero si no quieres, no pasa nada.

Haber, tengo que reconocer un acierto de los cerebro-coliflor, uno me ha preguntado como es que el Starscream de armada puede tumbarse de espaldas o recostarse en una pared con los cañones que tiene a la espalda. Bien, en la serie se ve que lo hace varias veces y mi teoria es que el mismo mecanismo que le permite ponerlos hacia delante para disparar deja que los pegue a su espalda. Y si, creo recordar que el de armada tenia los opticos dorados.

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salio con cuidado, miro a ambos lados, y al ver que no habia nadie, se dirijio rapidamente acia la puerta estelar. Alli metio las coordenadas de la base Decepticon. Hotshot miro a su alrededor cuando llego, no estaba en la base Decepticon, pero si en la Luna de la Tierra. Se habia equivocado en un numero y habia acabado en la cara oscura.

Starscream se fue relajando poco a poco. Le resultaba extraño sentirse tan comodo en presencia de la moto, nunca le habia caido bien, y sin embargo en esos instantes estaba completamente relajado en su presencia. Pero teniendo en cuenta la rareza del lugar, no le sorprendia para nada. Pero habia algo mas, una especie de entendimiento entre ellos, una conexion. El jet le hecho la culpa al extraño lugar. Escucho el susurro de su acompañante.

-Tumbate

Ovedecio sin decir nada

Megatron continuaba observando al jet mientras luchaba con el sueño. Sintio una punzada de miedo cuando las constantes de Starscream descendieron. No le gustaba sentirse tan inutil, el jet se moria, ahora estaba seguro, y el no podia hacer nada salvo mirar. ¿Como era posible que el gran Megatron, el transformer mas grande de todos los tiempos, pudiese salvar o destruir cualquier vida, salvo la del unico ser - aparte de el mismo - que realmente le importaba? Sintio que se le apagaban los opticos y sacudio la cabeza para despejarse. Rozo con la punta de los dedos el rostro del jet.

-Vuelve Starscream... - susurro - vuelve...

Hotshot caminaba completamente a oscuras, buscando la base Decepticon. Por algun milagro "solo" habia acabado a unos cuantos kilometros, pero los crateres dificultaban su avance. Ahora trataba de salir de uno especialmente grande, pero cuando ya estaba casi arriba, volvia a caer al fondo. Maldiciendo, volvio a levantarse y a intentar subir, pero volvio a caer rodando.

Starscream sentia que se dormia lentamente. En esos instantes estaba en la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia, y tenia la sensacion de estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Sintio que le rozaban la cara y le susurraban al audio.

-Vuelve Starscream... vuelve...

Se incorporo sobresaltado, habia oido a Megatron como si estuviera junto a el. Miro alrededor. Ahi solo estaba Sideways, mirando al lago y sentado a su lado como si nada.

-Tranquilizate, es normal. - dijo este sin mirarle.

-¿Que ha...?

-Solo estabas saliendo de aqui, con el tiempo le cojeras el truco - afirmo la moto.

-Lo dudo - afirmo Starscream mientras volvia a tumbarse.

Trato de volver a su estado anterior, y le sorprendio conseguirlo mas rapido que antes. Poco a poco sintio que la hierva desaparecia para ser sustituida por el metal. Encendio los opticos despacio, y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que estaba en su anterior habitacion, en la base Decepticon. Una leve sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver a Megatron dormido a su lado, abrazandole con un gesto que era al mismo tiempo protector y posesivo.

-Valla, lo has conseguido antes de lo que creia.

El jet miro hacia Sideways con tranquilidad, por algun motivo sabia que no venia a luchar. El vinculo del que habia culpado al extraño bosque se mantenia.

-Nos veremos pronto - afirmo la moto

Starscream asintio en silencio y Sideways desaparecio. El jet dudo unos instantes, pero luego se libero con cuidado del abrazo de Megatron, que se desperto al instante. Se quedo mirando al jet con un gesto inexpresivo.

-No queria despertar...

Starscrean no pudo acabar la frase por que los labios del lider Decepticon se lo impidieron. El beso de Megatron era anhelante, desesperado, pero dominante. El jet ya habia asumido que no podia ser de otro modo, pero no por eso le dejaba de molestar. Megatron sintio la resistencia del jet, y se separo.

-Idiota - se recrimino - estaba muriendose, ten un poco de cuidado.

Starscream se mantuvo contra el, le habia sorprendido el revimiento, pero tambien le habia gustado.

-Escucha Starscream, ¿volverias a ser mi segundo al mando? - le pregunto al audio

El jet se quedo muy quieto, observando el rostro de Megatron. Ya no podia volver con los autobots, no le quedaba otra alternativa. ¿Y si se iba con Sideways? Aparto esa idea sin saber como se le habia ocurrido, vale la moto le habia ayudado, pero seguia sin confiar en el.

-Pero ahora le debes una - le recordo su mente - Ultimamente debes muchos favores, te estas ablandando. Sigue asi y acabaras muerto.

Megatron se preocupo al ver que el jet no respondia. ¿Es que aun dudaba de el? ¿Que tenia que hacer para recuperar su confianza? De pronto sintio que se quedaba helado ¿Alguna vez Starscreram habia confiado en el? Posiblemente no.

-Por supuesto - contesto al fin el jet con seguridad.

Su recompensa fue un apasionado beso.

-Reunamos a los hombres - dijo Megatron muy serio cuando se separaron

Starscream asintio. Salieron con paso firme de la habitacion, por el camino se encontraron con Demolisher que se quedo unos instantes mirando fijamente al jet y despues les siguio a una distancia prudencial. En el centro de mando se reunieron los todos los Decepticons y Megatron se invento rapidamente una excusa, Starscream habia estado espiando a los Autobots, lo mas increible, es que nadie lo puso en duda. Y con los datos que proporciono el jet, la cosa fue aun mas convincente . Incluso alguien murmuro un:

-Si ya decia yo que Starscream no era _**tan**_ idiota.

Y tambien un:

-¿Como iba a irse con los Autobots? ¡Si los odia mas que a Megatron! Oh... ¿lo dije en voz alta? - era Demolisher.

Todos quedaron convencidos de que Starscream siempre habia sido uno de ellos. Al fin y al cavo, siempre habia sido muy buen actor.

Hotshot logro salir de milagro del crater. Habia utilizado el impulso de la bajada para salir por el otro lado. Se sentia muy cansado pero tenia que rescatar al jet, era culpa sulla que estuviese secuestrado. Lentamente bordeo el crater para no volver a caerse dentro. Necesitaba toda la energia que le quedaba para sacar a Starscream de alli, y el tiempo corria en su contra. Tuvo que detenerse y apagar los opticos cuando el sol aparecio por el horizonte y le deslumbro. Una vez se acostumbro a la deslumbrante luz, continuo su camino.

Mientras todos dormian, Megatron se dirigio a la habitacion de jet , pero se sorprendio no encontrarle alli. Se quedo unos instantes mirando la cama vacia. ¿Es que Starscream le estaba utilizando y los estaba espiando? Eso explicaria el porque habia cedido tan de repente. Entonces recivio un mensaje de el, estaba fuera. Decidio ir con el, al fin y al cabo era lo que iba a hacer ¿no?. Le vio en cuanto abrio la puerta, sentado en el borde de un crater y mirando la Tierra con cierta nostalgia. Supo al instante que estaba pensando en los Autobots. No pudo resistirse a acercarse por detras y abrazarle por la cintura. Starscream echo la cabeza hacia atras y le miro. Ambos sabian que estos momentos debian reservarse para cuando estuviesen solos. Y por suerte o por desgracia ninguno de los dos era precisamente el ser mas cariñoso del universo.

-Deja de pensar en ellos - susurro Megatron molesto. Aun recordaba la "siesta" con Hotshot.

-No puedo - respondio el jet al mismo volumen - simplemente... - suspiro - dejalo.

-Como quieras - gruño el lider Decepticon - aproposito ¿Como sabias que te buscaba?

Starscream aparto la mirada, como si la pregunta le hubiese turbado, cosa que desperto la curiosidad del tanque. El transformer escarlata se encojio de hombros tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Me lo imagine. - respondio no muy convencido.

Megatron no contesto y se dedico a observar al jet. ¿Por que habia reaccionado asi? ¿Es que habia colocado camaras en su abitacion? Sabia que el jet era perfectamente capaz de hacer algo asi sin pedirle permiso.

-¿Quien nos hubiese dicho cuando llegamos a este planeta que ibamos a estar asi? - pregunto Starscream.

-Si alguien se hubiese atrevido... - gruño el tanque

-Hubiesemos acabado con el con nuestras propias manos. - completo el jet medio riendo - Pero hubiese tenido razon.

Megatron le concedio eso con un gesto de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, era verdad. Se quedaron unos instantes asi, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero difrutando de la compañia del otro.

-Megatron... - le llamo el jet - yo... creo que... deberiamos volver a Cibertron.

-¿Para que? - gruño el lider Decepticon separandose - los minicons estan aqui.

-Lo se, pero...

-¿Pero que? - Megatron solo se dio cuenta del duro tono de voz que habia utilizado cuando Starscream se libero y volvio a meterse dentro de la base.

-¡¡Estupido!! - se recrimino - ¡Vuelves a cometer los mismos errores!

Trato de alcanzarle sin ver el destello amarillo que se movia no demasiado lejos.

En la base Autobot Optimus se dirijia a la habitacion de Hotshot para hacer las paces con el. Se sentia culpable por haberle encerrado, pero el coche debia aprender. Se sorprendio al descubrir la pueta abierta. A los pocos minutos, toda la base buscaba al transformer amarillo.

Optimus miraba fijamente un punto en la pared. Ya no solo se trataba de Starscream, Hotshot tambien estaba en las manos de los Decepticons. No tenian otra opcion. Ordeno a sus hombres que se prepararan, atacarian el cuartel general Decepticon y recuperarian a sus compañeros.

Hotshot vio la base Decepticon. Esa imagen lleno su chispa de esperanza y temor a partes iguales. Solo le quedaban unos metros, y comenzaria la lucha. Entro sin demasiadas dificultades y siguio lo mas sigilosamente que pudo al lider Decepticon, que no se percato de su presencia. Llegaron a una gran habitacion, y ambos vieron al mismo tiempo al jet, que estaba mirando por la ventana con un gesto triste. En ese instante, el Autobot cometio un error: llamo a Starscream. Megatron giro con rapidez y golpeo al coche sin piedad hasta tenerlo en el suelo... llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando desquitarse con el. Apollo el cañon de su arma en la sien de Hotshot. El jet opservaba la escena petrificado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, lo he vuelto a hacer xd. Lo se, aveces soy cruel, sobretodo cuando no duermo. Si os lo estais preguntando, suelo escrivir cuando tengo una de esas noches de imsomnio. No siempre, pero si amenudo.

Felices fiestas.


	13. Chapter 13

Tavata, seguro que aunque me cargue toda la raza transformer, mientras deje a Optimus con vida, tu eres feliz, reitero que no se que le ves, pero en fin...

Arken Elf, la verdad es que tienes razon, Hotshot deberia pensar las cosas un poco antes de actuar, o pueden ocurrir cosas como esta.

Kiba, te estas combirtiendo en mi principal fuente de inspiracion, junto con la musica. Gracias. Y tarde o temprano descubriras que lo que le pasa al jet no es que se este volviendo debil precisamente.

No se si es la fiebre, pero de golpe tengo tantas ideas para esta historia que se me estan acumulando. Lo peor - segun mi punto de vista - es que en un principio tenia intencion de que fueran unos diez capitulos, pero se me enpezaron a ocurrir ideas... y me temo que como siga asi se pueda volver demasiado largo y pesado, pero tampoco quiero forzar el argumento... Ya veremos que sale.

Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese instante, el Autobot cometio un error: llamo a Starscream. Megatron giro con rapidez y golpeo al coche sin piedad hasta tenerlo en el suelo... llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando desquitarse con el. Apollo el cañon de su arma en la sien de Hotshot.

El jet observaba la escena petrificado.

Megatron sonrio al ver al Autobot semi-insconciente, disfrutando del momento. Odiaba a ese transformer, no solo por ser un Autobot, si no tambien por su relacion con el jet. Giro el arma hasta colocarla debajo de la mandibula, pensando donde seria el mejor lugar para disparar. Starscream reacciono, se acerco al lider Decepticon con rapidez y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Perdonale la vida... - susurro para que Hotshot no le oyera.

El tanque aparto la vista de su presa para dirijirla al transformer escarlata.

-Si cedo a su peticion sera una muestra de debilidad... o de buena voluntad para con el... - penso. - Si acavo con el tendre un enemigo menos del que preocuparme, pero es muy posible que Starscream no vuelva a dirijirme la palabra.

Volvio su atencion a Hotshot.

-Escuchame, patetica imitacion de transformer - dijo con un tono de desprecio. El coche encendio los opticos y le miro. - solo te perdono la vida para que informes de que Starscream es y ha sido siempre un Decepticon.

-¿Que...? - murmuro Hotshot.

-Era un espia - intervino el jet - y la verdad es que me resulto tremendamente facil. Sois tan inocentes...

El Autobot miro a Starscream con una mezcla de incredulidad y desesperacion. Nego lentamente con la cabeza.

-No... no es cierto...

-Te equivocas. - contesto el jet.

-Pero... ¿y cuando me protegiste de los lasers? ¿y todo lo que hemos pasado?

-Fingi. Ya deberias saber que no puedes fiarte de un Decepticon.

Le obligaron a ponerse en pie con brusquedad. Megatron le forzo a caminar a punta de pistola, disfrutando del sufrimiento y la desesperacion que emanaba el coche, definitivamente, hubiese sido una lastima matarlo, esto era mucho mejor. Hotshot no queria creer lo que le habian dicho los dos Decepticons, pero cada palabra se habia clabado en su chispa. ¿Realmente no significaba nada para el jet? ¿Ninguno de ellos? ¿Todo habia sido, como el afirmaba, puro teatro? Sentia que se hundia en un mar de dolor y desesperacion. Deseaba pensar que todo era una pesadilla de la que despertaria en cualquier momento, pero el dolor agudo y continuo de sus heridas le revelaban la verdad constantemente. Llegaron a la puerta estelar de los Decepticons.

-No van acreerse esto... - murmuro Hotshot para si mientras Megatron introducia las coordenadas.

-Eso tiene facil solucion - dijo el jet con una sonrisa un tanto cruel. - Ahora vuelvo.

El tanque aprovecho que el transformer escarlata se fue para volver a golpearle hasta que estuvo de rodillas delante de el. En ese instante le iba a dar una patada en la cara para tumbarle, pero entro Starscream con un trozo de tela multicolor, el mismo que le habian dado los humanos. El jet lanzo una mirada asesina al lider Decepticon, y apesar de que al ver al coche en ese estado sintio una punzada de dolor, sabia que no debia ayudarle, por su propio bien. Espero a que el Autobot se levantase con dificultad y le estampo la tela contra el pecho, sosteniendola con la palma abierta. Hotshot estuvo apunto de volver a caerse

-Devuelveles esto a esas cosas repelentes.

El coche estrecho la tela contra su pecho.

-¿Es que hasta eso fue mentira? - penso al vorde de las lagrimas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que habia algo dentro, algo duro. Estuvo apunto de desdoblar la tela, pero la mirada del jet le detuvo. Sintio un pequeño destello de esperanza al que se aferro con todas sus fuerzas. Megatron le empujo dentro de la puerta estelar, lo ultimo que vio de ese lugar fueron los dorados opticos de Starscream clavados en los sullos con una expresion indescifrable.

El lider Decepticon observo durante unos instantes al jet con una media sonrisa.

-Buena actuacion Starscream - le dijo

Este solo respondio con un bufido. Megatron comprendio demasiado tarde que Starscream le tenia mucho cariño a ese mallusculas. ¿Porque era tan dificil tenerle contento? El segundo al mando de los Decepticons dio media vuelta y desaparecio por donde habia venido.

-Genial, ya es la segunda vez hoy que pasa esto... - penso el tanque - y en menos de una hora.

Megatron fue detras de el, pero al salir de la habitacion no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-¿Donde demonios se ha metido? - murmuro para si.

-¡Señor!

Se giro hacia el transformer que le llamaba. Demolisher llego corriendo a su lado, con cara de preocupacion.

-¿Si Demolisher? - pregunto sin demasiado interes.

-¿Que eran esos gritos y gemidos, señor? ¿Acaso Starscream...? - no termino la segunda pregunta pero el significado estaba claro. ¿Acaso Starscream habia vuelto a las andadas y usted le ha dado una paliza?

-Tranquilo soldado, cierto Autobot amarillo tuvo el valor de aparecer por aqui, pero ya nos encargamos de echarle - gruño. Siempre le habia sorprendido que Demolisher fuese el unico Decepticon que se preocupaba por el resto de sus compañeros(1), y su indudable fidelidad, junto con su falta de inteligencia, le hacian una marioneta perfecta.

-Me alegro señor. Quiero decir que me alegro de que consiguieran echarle, no de que penetrara en nuestra base... - se quedo callado unos intantes - Aproposito señor, usted ablo en plural y me preguntaba...

-Fuimos Starscream y yo. - le corto antes de que pudiera decir nada mas y liarse el solo.

-Gracias señor. - respondio ya mas tranquilo. - ¿puedo retirarme?

El lider Decepticon asintio dejando escapar un gruñido, su mente seguia con el jet.

Hotshot llego al cuartel general Autobot algo confuso por lo que habia pasado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la sala de reparaciones, con Redalert Optimus y su "hermano". Aun estrechaba contra si la tela, igual que un naufrago se agarra a una tabla en medio de la tempestad.

-Hotshot... - le llamo el camion con suavidad - ¿Que a pasado?

El transformer amarillo parpadeo un par de veces y despues desdoblo la tela despacio, temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar. Alli dentro habia un trozo liso de metal con un mensaje que, presumiblemente el jet habia grabado con su propia espada. Hotshot paso un dedo por las letras. No sabia como interpretar el mensaje.

-¿Que pone? - pregunto su "hermano"

-Lo siento - respondio Hotshot en un susurro. Esas dos palabras podian interpretarse de tantas maneras...

-¿Te lo dio Starscream? - volvio a preguntar el lider Autobot con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz.

El coche solo asintio en silencio.

Starscream se metio en su habitacion y bloqueo la puerta. Megatron habia cedido a su peticion, pero no comprendia el porque habia torturado asi a Hotshot. Vale, era un enemigo. Pero si tenia intencion de soltarlo ¿Por que golpearlo tan brutalmente? De pronto se dio cuenta de que echaba de monos la paz de aquel bosque tan extraño.¿Como podria volver?

-¿Es lo que quieres? - dijo una voz a su derecha

-Hola Sideways - respondio el jet sin mirarle. - Pues si, alli al menos se puede pensar con tranquilidad. ¿Y como lo haces para aparecer y desaparecer asi?

-Talento natural - contesto la moto tranquilamente. - Sientate.

-¿Eso no deberia decirlo yo? - gruño Starscream, pero obedecio. Le resultaba increiblemente facil tratar a Sideways como a un amigo, apesar de que nunca le habia tenido aprecio.

-Es posible que te marees un poco, se te pasara enseguida

Starscream asintio, aun pensaba en lo ocurrido.

-Apaga los opticos.

Una vez lo hizo, sintio que tiraban de el hacia delante, y que se hacia muy ligero. La sensacion duro unos segundos.

-Ya puedes encenderlos.

El jet miro a su alrededor, volvia a estar en el bosque. Vio bastante sorprendido que los arboles que el habia destrozado estaban enteros. Fue a levantarse pero se tambaleo y decidio quedarse donde estaba.

-Te dejo solo para que puedas pensar, al fin y al cabo ya sabes como irte de aqui, pero no estes aqui demasiado tiempo, no te gustaran los efectos secundarios.

-Cla... - Starscream solto un suspiro cuando vio que Sideways ya habia desaparecido.

Megatron ya habia buscado al jet por toda la base, solo quedaba mirar en su habitacion, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada. Si se habia encerrado asi tenia que estar enfadado. Decidio dejarle tranquilo hasta mañana, sabia que si hablaban ahora lo mas probable es que discutieran y acabaran llegando a las manos... o liandose a tiros.

Al dia siguiente Starscream se mantuvo encerrado. Megatron llamo a la puerta, preocupado, pero no uvo contestacion.

A Starscream le habia gustado tanto la tranquilidad y la paz de aquel sitio que habia acabado pasando la noche alli. Curiosamente, apesar de que era de noche no habia estrellas, ni luna. Callo en la cuenta de que de dia tampoco habia visto el sol de ese planeta. Aunque teniendo encuenta la rareza del lugar no se extraño demasiado. El dia siguiente tambien lo paso alli ocupado ejercitandose, pensando o simplemente contemplando la belleza que le rodeaba. Y descubrio otra rareza del lugar: mientras estuviera alli no necesitaba beber energon. Solo cuando ya habia anochecido recordo la advertencia de la moto. Decidio volver preocupado por cuales iban a ser esos efectos secundarios. Starscream se tumbo sobre la hierva, con los opticos apagados e intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Cuando volvio a encenderlos se sentia realmente mal. Trato de ir al baño, pero quedo a medio camno. Callo de rodillas, sintiendo como algunos de sus componentes internos se movian de forma involuntaria. Sabiendo en parte lo que iba a pasar, se incorporo como pudo y llego tambaleandose al baño. La primera arcada le pillo en la puerta y vomito justo en medio del pequeño cuarto. Se quedo mirando lo que acababa de salir por su boca.

Energon.

Alguna vez habia vomitado, pero siempre aceite. En esos instantes se sentia igual que un humano que hubiese vomitado sangre. Otra arcada, y otro chorro de energon que vomitaba. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se empezaba a sentir peor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Para el que no se lo crea, en Armada era al unico que parecia preocuparle que Starscream y Megatron se pelearan - antes del primer cambio de bando del jet - es mas, en el capitulo en que Optimus consigue su minicon, al final cuando el lider Decepticon castiga a Star - se da a entender que lo encierra- le pregunta que si no se a pasado, (aunque no con esas palabras por supuesto) en mi opinion es un personaje que podria haber dado mucho juego a las maquinaciones de los Decepticons, por que es verdad que en Armada es la marioneta perfecta.

Muy bien aqui teneis otro capitulo. Y como no tengo nada mas que decir, hasta el siguiente.


	14. Chapter 14

Esto... una pregunta "hija de Sideways" ¿estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo? Veras que cachondeo cuando lo publiquemos... Si alguien tiene curiosidad quien es esta individua, solo dire que conteste a cierto rev, la autora me contesto a mi... y de ahi esta saliendo una historia alterna - si a base de contestaciones - que parte en el final del capitulo anterior. Basta decir que aparecen unos personajes de nuestra invencion. Si al principio es mas de humor y esta contado en primera persona por "nosotras". Pero en el momento en que se nos paso por la cabeza el publicarlo se volvio mas serio... a veces. Solo me queda decir que mi compañera aporta - de momento - mucho mas que yo.

Transformers no me pertenece

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguna vez habia vomitado, pero siempre aceite. En esos instantes se sentia igual que un humano que hubiese vomitado sangre. Otra arcada, y otro chorro de energon que vomitaba. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se empezaba a sentir peor. Sentia que se le nublaba la vista y el suelo empezaba a moverse. Perdio el conocimiento, quedando tumbado en el energon que acababa de echar. Y seguia vomitando.

Alexis sintio que un escalofrio le recorria la espina dorsal y agarro con fuerza el colgante, que estaba hecho con la piedra que Starscream habia traido de Marte para ellos. Tuvo la repentina certeza de que el jet no se encontraba bien. Quiso decirselo a alguien, pero estaba en su casa, y a esas horas no podia llamar a nadie sin despertar a sus padres. Se quedo tumbada en su cama, sintiendo como Starscream se debititaba a cada segundo y llorando en silencio.

Megatron se estaba artando. Si esta vez se negaba a abrir, tiraria la puerta abajo y se verian las caras. Golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Silencio.

-¡¡Estupido monton de chatarra, abre ahora mismo!! - rugio. No optuvo respuesta.

Volvio a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado. Aquello empezaba a no gustarle. Preparo su cañon y disparo. La puera chirrio y se abollo, pero aguanto. Volvio a disparar, y esta vez, la puerta callo con estrepito. El tanque entro con rapidez a la habitacion, empezaba a estar asustado. A esta alturas Starscream ya tenia que haber hecho algo. Miro a su alrededor y sus opticos se clabaron en el energon que salia del baño. Sintio un escalofrio, y tanto su mente como su cuerpo se pusieron en guardia. Con la pistola apuntando al frente se dirijio despacio al charco de energon y abrio la puerta. Al ver al jet inconsciente solto el arma y se agacho a su lado. Le incorporo un poco.

-Starscream... reacciona... - murmuro sacudiendole un poco - vamos...

Otro chorro de energon salio de la boca del jet, pero sin fuerza, de manera que ambos transformers quedaron manchados - bueno, el jet aun mas- Megatron apreto los dientes, preguntandose cuanto tiempo llevaria Starscream asi y que podria haberle dejado en ese estado.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron en el pasillo. Demolisher casi corria por el pasillo, temiendo por la seguridad del transformer escarlata. Habia oido los gritos de su lider y los disparos y tenia miedo de encontrarse una escena ya demasiado conocida. Cuando vio la puerta tirada se apresuro a entrar en la habitacion del jet. Miro a su alrededor algo incomodo, no queria invadir la intimidad de Starscream sin motivo.

-¡Demolisher! - llamo el lider Decepticon.

El aludido se sorprendio un poco por la escena, pero acudio sin hacer preguntas.

-Encargate tu de este invecil - gruño Megatron. Realmente queria cuidar personalmente de el, pero debian guardar las apariencias.

Demolisher cojio al jet con cuidado mientras el lider Decepticon se levantaba y salia de la habitacion sin mirar hacia atras. El Decepticon se incorporo poco a poco, intentando sostener a su compañero. Le metio con cuidado en la ducha y abrio el grifo del agua caliente. Sabia que Starscream, de estar consciente, le hubiese obligado a hacerlo antes de nada, para que nadie le viera cubierto de su propio energon. Una vez limpio, le tumbo en su cama y solo se le ocurrio llamar a Cyclonus. El no tenia ni idea de lo que le podia pasar al jet, pero el helicoptero sabia mas que el, y tal vez encontrase el problema. Mientras llegaba y no, decidio medir sus constantes. Su rostro adquirio una expresion preocupada, estaba muy mal. Cyclonus entro con una media sonrisa en la cara. Miro al transformer inconsciente.

-¿Megatron? - pregunto

-No. - respondio su compañero

Levanto una ceja y se acerco al herido, que en ese instante tuvo otra arcada. Demolisher se apresuro y le inclino hacia un lado para que no se volviese a manchar al vomitar. Al helicoptero se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Que le pasa? - pregunto

-No lo se, por eso te he llamado.

-Bueno, jejeje, en caso de duda, a la camara - dijo sugetandole por debajo de las alas - jejee ¿va a ayudarme o solo vas a mirar? - pregunto intentando levantarle. Demolisher se apresuro a ayudarle.

Entre los dos llevaron a la camara y le metieron dentro. Cyclonus volvio a sus asuntos - fue a su habitacion a dormir - pero Demolisher se quedo con el, observandole preocupado. Se sento delante y espero a que despertara, pero el tiempo pasaba y el jet no parecia mejorar. Apago los opticos lo que el le parecio un instante, y se quedo dormido.

Sideways aprovecho ese momento para aparecer. Desconecto la camara y se agacho junto al transformer. Saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido oscuro dentro y le hizo beber el contenido. A los pocos segundos Starscream encendio los opticos con un gesto de desagrado.

-Te avise - dijo la moto con simpleza.

El transformer escarlata solto un gruñido como respuesta.

-Volvere a conectar la maquina, eso te quitara las nauseas, aunque estaras mal un par de dias.

El jet levanto una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber a que vienen estas atenciones? - pregunto con voz ronca

-Ya lo sabras - contesto mientras volvia a conectar la camara.

Justo cuando Sideways desaparecia, Demolisher desperto sobresaltado. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que el jet estaba bien. Le vio despierto y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio. Starscream ladeo la cabeza, en esos instantes, Demolisher le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia a quien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Como toda respuesta, el jet solto un gruñido. Demolisher se levanto y se puso a la altura del jet, sin entrar en la camara.

-¿Que te paso? - pregunto preocupado.

Starscream le miro a los opticos, decididamente le recordaba a alguien. Pero lo que le sorprendia era que fuera un Decepticon, su caracter era mas propio de un Autobot... Un escalofrio recorio su cuerpo, ya sabia a quien le recordaba.

-Starscream... - le llamo Demolisher preocupado. - Tendrias que quedarte un poco mas. No te estoy dando una orden - añadio rapidamente - es solo que parece que lo necesitas, pero no quiero decir con ello que seas debil es solo...

-Esta bien Demolisher, te he entendido - le corto con voz ronca. Si le dejaba se podia pasar horas asi.

Demolisher le miro con una cara que decia "¿Seguro? lo ultimo que quiero es que te enfades" El jet apago los opticos y apollo la cabeza en la pared de la camara.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? - repitio Demolisher.

-¿Sinceramente? - respondio el jet sin moverse.

-Si. Si no te importa - añadio con rapidez.

-No.

-¿No? - pregunto Demolisher sin comprender

Starscream solo solto un suspiro casi inaudible.

-¿Quieres que me quede? - volvio a preguntar preocupado.

-Haz lo que quieras... - gruño el jet, se estaba quedando sin voz.

Demolisher se sento delante del transformer escarlata. Observando al jet, bastante preocupado por el comportamiendo de este. Trato de pensar un poco. Starscream estaba enfermo, eso lo podia asegurar. Estaba claro que no se encontraba bien, aunque el tenia sus dudas por que trataba de disimularlo. ¿Era posible que el jet se comportase de forma tan impropia de el porque estaba enfermo? Si ¿Con lo que el sabia se podia formar otra teoria? No, por tanto, el jet estaba enfermo y por eso debia no tenerle en cuenta lo que pasara hasta que se pusiese bien. Eso fue lo que paso por la mente de Demolisher. Puede que muchos opinaran que era estupido, pero solo era que pensaba algo lento. Pero cuando estaba seguro de que lo que pensaba era cierto, era muy dificil hacer que cambiara de opinion.

-Demolisher... - gruño Starscream - por curiosidad ¿porque te has quedado?

-Bueno... somos compañeros ¿no?

El jet encendio los opticos para mirale mientras otro escalofrio recorria su cuerpo.

-Decididamente, este transformer tenia que ser Autobot - penso

En ese instante entro Megatron. Miro a Demolisher, que se puso en pie con rapidez , y despues al jet. Este ultimo no parecia encontrarse demasiado bien.

-Soldado - gruño dirijiendose a Demolisher. - ¿No es tu turno de guardia?

-Si, señor.

-¿Y que haces aqui? - dijo en un tono peligroso.

-Bueno, usted dijo que me encargara de Starscream...

-¿Y te as encargado de el? - parecia estar apunto de soltarle un puñetazo.

-Si señor.

-¿ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUI? - rugio.

El Decepticon salio casi corriendo a su puesto.

-Te has pasado - murmuro el jet despues de que desapareciera Demolisher

-Hay que mantener las apariencias. - contesto el lider Decepticon dirijiendo su atencion en el. - ¿como estas?

-Mejor - gruño Starscream, ya practicamente sin voz.

El lider Decepticon se acerco y se agacho a su lado. El tiempo que habia pasado desde que dejo al jet con Demolisher lo habia pasado preguntandose angustiado si se encontraria bien. Extendio el brazo para acariciarle la cara, pero Starscream evito el contacto, seguia enfadado.

-He llamado a Cybertron - dijo de pronto Megatron.

El jet le miro bastante sorprendido.

-Solo habia estatica - continuo con cierta preocupacion. - Volvere a intentarlo mas tarde.

Starscream sintio que se quedaba helado, el mal presentimiento que tenia respecto a su planeta aumento. Megatron se inclino hacia delante, para estar mas cerca del jet y medir sus reacciones. Volvio a intentar acariciarle, y esta vez no se resistio. Sintio cierta satisfaccion que no tenia nada que ver con el contacto, si no que era mas el saber que podia imponer su voluntad. Deslizo la mano hasta el menton del jet, le hizo mirarle y le beso. Starscream permitio ese posesivo beso con cierta resignacion. Sabia que si queria que hubiese paz entre ellos debia dejarse dominar, o acabarian muy mal. En ese instante oyeron un ruido, algo asi como una exclamacion ahogada. Cuando miraron vieron a Demolisher, que los miraba entre asustado y sorprendido. Acto seguido puso una expresion que decia "desearia tener sangre para poder sonrojarme" y salio por donde habia entrado. Megatron solto un gruñido y fue a buscarle. El jet apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos para volver a ver a los dos Decepticons. El tanque traia a Demolisher medio arrastrando, cojido de detras de la cabeza. Lo empujo delante de la camara.

-Megatron... - le riño el jet con suabidad (claro esta ronco...) - que no va a decir nada... ¿verdad Demolisher?

Este solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Mas le vale, si no... - gruño Megatron, la amenaza estaba clara.

-N-no dire n-nada señor... - dijo Demolisher con voz temblorosa. - l-lo prometo.

-Vete, y como se te escape...

Demolisher salio corriendo, dando gracias a cualquier ser que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos por seguir vivo. Se cruzo con Cyclonus.

-¿Que pasa? Jejeje, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma.

Demolisher le miro con cara extraña.

-Creeme, preferiria haber visto un fantasma a _**eso**_.

-¿El que? - pregunto el helicoptero curioso

-No puedo decirtelo.

Cyclonus le miro dibertido.

-Entonces vamos a por energon - le dijo, esperando que dijese que no

-Si, creo que necesito un trago... - murmuro adelantandose.

El helicoptero le miro extrañado.

En la base Autobot, Hotshot aun estaba confuso por lo ocurrido, pero ya no se comportaba con un zombi. Su "hermano" se mantenia a su lado, maldiciendo mentalmente al jet de vez en cuando. Se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Alexis con un gesto tan sombrio.

-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto preocupado el coche amarillo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... sobre Starscream - añadio mirando preocupada a Hotshot - Creo que le ha pasado algo...

-¿Estas segura? - pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Era Optimus.

-Es solo un presentimieno, pero...

El camion le miro unos instantes.

-Tranquila, lo comprovaremos - dijo al fin

Ya que el jet no se encontraba bien del todo, se dedicaba a hacer un poco el tonto con el ordenador. Cuando se conecto a la red de Cybertron descubrio algo que le hizo quedarse un poco... sorprendido. Resulta que tenia un club de fans. Miro un par de veces la pagina, aun sin terminar de creerselo.

-Mi vida ya no puede ser mas subrealista - murmuro al silencio.

En ese instante le llego un mensaje. Sus opticos se dirigieron a la señal parpadeante con incredulidad.

-Creo que voy a quedar como un bocazas - penso mientras lo abria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, se que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero ya esta. Cerebros-coliflor ¿es que me hechabais de menos? - ha habido uno que me a llegado a mandar hasta tres mensajes criticando el cap anterior ¿no se han dado cuenta que no me van a intimidar? - Bien sobre la historia de antes... la verdad es que en ocasiones dejamos a los transformers en un segundo plano. Y no es que tenga demasiada logica... pero bueno, si la acabamos la publicaremos, ya decidireis vosotros si leerla o no.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno Tavata, espero que esto calme tu ansia de pelea, aun que no se me de nada bien escrivir escenas de accion.

Arken Elf no tienes que darme las gracias, dije desde el principio que aunque tarde mil años, y le pese a quien le pese, pienso terminarlo.

Altebar tienes razon, procurare no seguir tratando asi a Starscream, no valla a ser que nos quedemos sin el.

Transformers no me pertenece, por mucho que me gustaria quedarme con Starscream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se conecto a la red de Cybertron descubrio algo que le hizo quedarse un poco... sorprendido. Resulta que tenia un club de fans. Miro un par de veces la pagina, aun sin terminar de creerselo.

-Mi vida ya no puede ser mas subrealista - murmuro al silencio.

En ese instante le llego un mensaje. Sus opticos se dirigieron a la señal parpadeante con incredulidad.

-Creo que voy a quedar como un bocazas - penso mientras lo abria.

Leyo el mensaje, ensancho los opticos, abrio la boca, y lo releyo para asegurarse de que lo habia entendido bien.

-Lo dicho, soy un bocazas - sentencio mientras se levantaba y apagaba el ordenador.

Empezo a caminar por la habitacion, pensando como se lo iba a explicar a Megatron. Se sento en la cama, se quedo alli unos segundos, y volvio a levantarse, incapaz de estarse quieto. Cuando por fin se calmo fue a hablar con su lider. Llamo a la puerta y un aspero ¿Que? fue la "invitacion" para que pasara. Megatron estaba sentado en su trono, de muy mal humor, pero trato de relajarse al ver que era Starscream el que habia entrado. Fruncio un poco el ceño al ver la cara que traia el jet.

-Deberias estar descansando - gruño - No tienes buen aspecto.

Starscream se callo el acido comentario que se le habia ocurrido.

-¿Que ocurre?

Le miro unos instantes, dudando. Decidio restarle importancia.

-Que resulta... que tengo club de fans - sonrio al ver la cara del tanque, suponiendo que el habia puesto la misma expresion - Ah, se me olvidaba, - continuo con casualidad - va ha venir un nuevo soldado.Creo que nos han colado un novato.

-¿Y se puede saber porque te han informado a ti antes que a mi? - pregunto Megatron con el orgullo herido. - ¿Y quien tomo la decision?  
-Bueno... digamos... que conozco a sus padres... - respondio Starscream encojiendose de hombros.

El lider Decepticon asintio, pero sentia que el jet le ocultaba algo. Pero era una buena noticia, el novato debia de venir a traer algun mensaje, como por ejemplo porque no podian contactar con Cybertron.

-Starscream... - le llamo con un deje de molestia - seras tu el que se encargue del nuevo mientras este aqui ¿entendido?

-Si, señor - respondio el jet con algo de frialdad.

Megatron se arrepintio de haberle ablado tan formalmente, pero le habia parecido ver algo de alivio en la expresion de Starscream, aunque tampoco estaba seguro. Se levanto del trono y se coloco muy cerca del jet, observandolo con detenimiento.

-Vete a dormir, lo necesitas

Starscream se quedo mirando al lider Decepticon, nunca antes le habia oido hablar en ese tono tan... suave, preocupado. Aunque, ultimamente, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas que antes le hubiesen parecido impensables.

-¿Te lo tengo que ordenar? - pregunto Megatron, esta vez en un tono mas agresivo.

-No - respondio el jet dando media vuelta.

Megatron gruño y le alcanzo antes de que llegara a la puerta. Le obligo a darse la vuelta.

-¿Que te ocurre? - le pregunto con seriedad

-Nada... - Starscream mantenia esa entonacion formal, fria - señor...

El lider Decepticon le estampo contra la pared para que no pudiese escapar y le beso. Starscream tuvo el deseo de liberarse de la clara dominacion del tanque , pero se reprimio para no acabar dicutiendo. Simplemente se dejo hacer, pero sin reponder. El lider Decepticon se separo un poco.  
-Quiero pensar que para ti soy algo mas que tu superior... - susurro - Cuentame que te pasa.

-Que estoy arto de que tu lleves el mando en esta relacion - penso el jet - Si al menos no fueras tan agresivo...

-Nada - repitio

Megatron le dejo ir, sabiendo que el jet le ocultaba algo. Cuando Starscream salio por la puerta le asalto una duda de la que no pudo deshacerse ¿Podia existir el amor sin confianza? Se enfurecio por pensar algo tan sumamente empalagoso, pero no por ello le dejo de preocupar.

-Tal vez yo deberia dar el primer paso... - se dijo - demostrarle que confio en el...

Pero, ¿realmente confiaba en el jet?

Un nuevo minicon se activo precisamente cuando se suponia que llegaba el novato, por lo que Starscream tuvo que quedarse en la base a esperar. Y aunque fingio estar molesto, en el fondo sintio un gran alivio al no tener que ir a luchar con sus antiguos amigos. Asique hay estaba el jet, sentado delante de una gran pantalla donde se prollectaba la batalla, aburriendose, pero contento.

El combate se producia en una palya de grandes dunas, que servian para cubrirse, o esconderse. Hotshot habia ido directamente a por Megatron sin pensar en las consecuencias, por lo que ahora tenia una herida en el pecho que perdia bastante energon, pero seguia desafiando al lider Decepticon con la mirada desde el suelo. Nunca antes habia sentido tanto odio hacia nadie. Si no fuera por el, Starscream seguiria con ellos. Optimus, al ver al coche amarillo herido acudio en su ayuda, aremetiendo contra Megatron y tirandolo al suelo. El tanque se lo quito de encima y disparo con su cañon, inutilizandole una pierna. De mientras, Cyclonus acosaba desde arriba a Redalert, que trataba de devolverle el fuego y Jetfire peleaba en tierra con Demolisher. Los demas disparaban sin un objetivo fijo, atacaban a cualquiera que se acercase un poco o quedase minimamente descubierto.

Optimus se levanto con dificultad, al igual que Hotshot. Este ultimo volvio a la carga al ver que el lider Decepticon le daba la espalda. Megatron logro darse la vuelta justo a tiempo y golpeo de nuevo al coche, esta vez a la altura del "estomago". Hotshot quedo de rodillas y el tanque le asesto una patada en la cara, dejandolo sin conocimiento. Se volvio hacia Optimus.

-Ahora quedamos solo tu y yo... - dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

En la base Decepticon, Starscream se habia levantado del asiento y miraba muy fijamente la pantalla, preocupado por la salud de Hotshot. Las heridas que tenia el coche eran muy graves, y temio que estuviese muerto.

Optimus estaba en desventaja por la herida de su pierna, pero aun asi lograba esquivar la malloria de los golpes de su contraparte Decepticon. Megatron estaba cada vez mas enfurecido al ver sus intentos frustados, y sus golpes se volvian mas salbajes. Consiguio derribar al lider Autobot, pero este hirio al tanque con un disparo. Megatron se tambaleo, pero se recupero con rapided e inmovilizo al camion situandose encima. Los Autobots quedaron unos momentos paralizados al ver la situacion en la que se encontraba su lider, pero los disparos enemigos les hicieron reaccionar. Si querian seguir vivos mas les valia no distraerse. Jetfire, por el contrario, se desembarazo de Demolisher y acudio en ayuda de Optimus, comenzando otro combate con el ya cansado y herido Megatron.

Starscream apreto los dientes por la frustraccion, en esos momentos no sabria decir por quien estaba mas preocupado, si por Hotshot o por el lider Decepticon. Y lo peor es que sabia que no podia intervenir, por que como le habia dicho Megatron hasta la saciedad, debian guardar las apariencias.

-¿Donde se ha metido el nuevo? Ese maldito novato tarda demasiado - penso con la mirada clabada en la pantalla.

Jetfire consiguio invomilizar a Megatron, que apesar de estar herido, aun trataba de defenderse. Los Decepticons al ver a su lider derrotado dudaron, cosa que aprovecharon los Autobots para atacar con mas fiereza.

Starscream sacudio incredulo la cabeza, y tuvo un presentimiento. Se apresuro a mandar un mensaje a Demolisher. Este fruncio el ceño al recivirlo.

"A tu derecha"

Eso era todo. ¿A que se referia el jet? Miro, y no muy lejos vio el minicon medio enterrado en la arena. Quiso alcanzarlo, pero Hoist se lo impidio lanzandose contra el. El Decepticon trato de apartarse, de forma que Hoist solo le dio en un costado. Demilisher se tambaleo desequilibrado, pero se mantuvo en pie. Miro al Autobot y para incredulidad de todos los demas, tuvo un destello de astucia.

-¡¡Suelta a Megatron, sucio Autobot, o tu compañero sufrirar las consecuencias!! - grito a Jetfire mienstras le ponia el cañon de una de sus armas en la cabeza a Hoist.

Se hizo un silencio aplastante. Los Autobots tensos por el rumbo que podian tomar las cosas. Los Decepticons simplemente miraban a Demolisher con la boca abierta. Cyclonus fue el primero en reaccionar.  
-Jejeje, nos tenia engañados ¡¡Al final va a resultar que piensa y todo!!

Jetfire miro a Optimus, y este asintio en silencio. La nave libero al lider Decepticon, pero continuo apuntandolo. Demolisher permitio a su "prisionero" ponerse en pie. Jetfire bajo las armas, permitiendo a Megatron irse, y el Decepticon hizo lo mismo con su compañero... despues de cojer el minicon. Los Decepticons volvieron a su base atraves de la puerta estelar. Y los Autobots hicieron lo mismo despues de ayudar a los heridos. Realmente aquel no habia sido un buen dia para ellos.

En la base Decepticon celebraban la victoria. Demolisher se acerco con algo de timided al segundo al mando Decepticon.  
-Esto... Starscream... - le llamo en voz baja - Ya se que no te gustan estas cosas pero... gracias por decirme donde estaba el minicon...

-¿Te lo dijo este? - pregunto Cyclonus señalando al jet con el pulgar -Jejejeje ¡y yo que ya te tenia respeto y todo!

-La idea de tomar al Autobot de rehen fue sulla - intervino Starscream en tono neutro.

-Jejejeje si es asi, te mereces una medalla - bromeo el helicoptero con Demolisher.

Megatron estaba apollado en la pared, no demasiado lejos de ellos.

-Starscream, quiero hablar con tigo - gruño saliendo de la habitacion.

El jet le siguio, con un gesto de fastidio en la cara.

-Jejeje, me parece que esos dos no van a tardar en volver a las andadas.

Demolisher cambio el gesto a uno un tanto extraño.

-Si, pero no a las andadas que tu crees.

-¿Eh? ¿de que hablas? - pregunto el helicoptero extrañado.

-Dejalo... - respondio su interlocuto llendo a por energon.

Cyclonus le miro extrañado, luego se encojio de hombros con una risita y se tumbo alli mismo para dormir un rato.

Megatron se sento en su trono, y Starscream se situo delante.

-¿Como supiste que el minicon estaba alli? - pregunto el lider Decepticon con un tono mas suave del que acostumbraba a usar.

-Lo vi... - mintio el jet. - señor - añadio con un deje frio.

El tanque clavo le mirada en los opticos de Starscream, preguntandose el porque de su actitud. Repaso todo el dia, con todos los detalles que podia. Se quedo un poco procupado cuando recordo que posiblemente hubiese matado a Hotshot, el mismo Autobot que Starscream le habia pedido que le dejase vivir. ¿Seria eso? Entonces recordo que ya llebaba comportandose asi un par de dias terrestres. Eso no era la causa, pero lo habia agrabado. Solto un suspiro y decidio preguntarselo directamente.

-Starscream... ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, señor.

-No me mientas... - gruño levantandose de golpe y acercandose a el amenazante.

El jet se mantuvo en su sitio, sin dar muestras de miedo.

-¿Que te pasa? - volvio a preguntar Megatron con furia mal contenida. Pero de pronto se tranquilizo, adoptando un gesto un tanto triste. - No confias en mi - no era una pregunta - ¿Por eso no me lo quieres contar?

Starscream mantuvo la mirada al tanque, sin demostrar ninguna emocion, pero por dentro era una batalla de emociones. ¿Como explicarle que no era eso, que era esa forma de dominarle que tenia? ¿ Que cada vez que estaban juntos se sentia agoviado y reprimido, como si estuviera en una jaula?

-Tal vez tiene razon y no se lo explico por que no confio en el... - penso el jet, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Megatron sorpresivamente abrazo a su segundo al mando.

-Escuchame, Starscream - le pidio - eres el unico ser del universo al que he amado. Y tambien eres el unico que puede decir que es capaz de causarme la tortura mas atroz que he sufrido nunca... Y el unico por el que estaria dispuesto a dar la vida.

Al jet le pillo por sorpresa esta declaracion tan impropia de Megatron, al igual que al propio Megatron. No habia querido sonar tan sentimental, tan debil. Starscream apago los opticos y suspiro.

-No es eso... - murmuro - Dejalo... creo que no podrias entenderlo... - dijo soltandose del posesivo abrazo de su lider. Iba a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta - Por cierto, Shaftblack no ha llegado.

-¿Shaftblack? - pregunto el tanque confundido

-El novato - le aclaro Starscream antes de salir.

-¿Por que no quieres contarme lo que te pasa, Starscream? - susurro al silencio - ¿por que estas tan seguro de que no lo entendere?

En silencio volvio a sentarse en silencio en el trono, precupado por el jet y pensando en que le podria ocurrir.

Hotshot tardo en despertar, pero teniendo en cuenta la graveded de sus heridas era un milagro que siguiese vivo. Cuando encendio los opticos, se encontro con Optimus no muy lejos, y a Redalert un poco mas alla, mirando algo en un oredenador.

-¿Como te encuentras? - pregunto el lider Autobot

-Creo que bien... ¿Llegasteis a aberiguar si el presentimiento de Alexis es cierto? - respondio preocupado.

-Me temo que no, han mejorado su sistema de seguriad y no podemos acceder a sus camaras de vigilancia.

-Y Starscream no aparecio en la anterior batalla... - susurro Hotshot para si.

-Ya tienes tu teoria ¿verdad? - afirmo el camion

-Tengo varias... pero no quiero apresurarme esta vez

-Cuentamelas - pidio Optimus

-Bueno... Starscream podria estar sufriendo algun tipo de chantaje... o tal vez realmente nos traiciono y nunca tuvo intencion de quedarse con nosotros... o esta... enamorado de Megatron, pero se siente culpable... - las dos ultimas frases las dijo con voz apagada. - Con lo poco que sabemos puede ser cualquier cosa...

El lider Autobot asintio en silencio, estaba claro que el coche habia aprendido la leccion.

-Ahora debes descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de aberiguar que ocurre. - afirmo levantandose y llendose de alli.

Starscream volaba por los alrededores de la base Decepticon, ultimamente entre el y Megatron las cosas no iban precisamente bien. Sin que el lo supiera, el tanque le obserbaba desde el suelo, pensando en lo que podria sucederle al jet cuando una señal aparecio en sus radares. Ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, esperando a quien se acecase. A los pocos minutos vieron la forma de un jet a lo lejos. Starscream aterrizo junto a su lider, no sin lanzarle una mirada algo enfadada. El jet negro aterrizo delante de ellos. Su forma robotica era bastante parecida a la de Starscream, salvo por que el tenia las alas hacia abajo, en vez de hacia los lados con el transformer escarlata y los cañones que este tenia en la espalda, el los tenia en las piernas. La cabeza era algo redondeada, y los opticos eran de color verde, contranstando con su cuerpo negro. Se cuadro y saludo.

-Se presenta Shaftblack señor, siento el retraso... tuve... ciertos problemas, señor - esto ultimo lo dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Se nota - respondio Starscream alzando una ceja. El cuerpo del novato estaba lleno de arañazos y algunas heridas goteaban un poco de energon, pero nada grave.

-¿A que se debe tu presencia aqui soldado? - gruño megatron con tono duro.

-M-me enviaron a t-traerle e-esto señor - tartamudeo entregandole un CD

-¿Que contiene? - pregunto el segundo al mando

-N-No me lo dijeron, señor - murmuro lanzandole una mirada a Starscream que rayaba la idolatria.

Los tres transformers entraron en la base y metiron el CD en el oredenador. En las imagenes apenas se podia distinguir nada, y el sonido dejaba mucho que desear, pero en la voz del que grabo el video se notaba el miedo  
-Megatron nece... ayuda... comunicaciones cortadas... Cybertron... peligro... Uni... ataca... - se escucho una explosion de fondo y gritos, el video termino.

-¿Que esta pasando en Cybertron? - pregunto el jet escarlata al novato.

-N-No lo se... señor, no me dijeron nada, era alto secreto...

-Se las pueden arreglar solos, son Decepticons - gruño Megatron - Nosotros nos iremos cuando consigamos a los minicons, nunca antes.

Starscream se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla. Y supo que para cuando Megatron decidiera volver seria tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, otro capitulo mas ¿que os a parecido? dejar un rev porfavor


	16. Chapter 16

A ver... cosas de Armada que debeis saber para tener ciertas pistas en este fic...

1.Sideways, al final de Armada le confiesa a Optimus que el y Unicron son uno, asi que , me la llevo jugando con el desde el principio.

2.Starscream se sacrifica, literalmente, para convencer a Megatron de que debe unirse a los Autobots para acabar con Unicron. Y a Megatron le afecta profundamente la muerte del jet, tanto que hace lo que le pidio, se une a los Autobots.

3. Megatron, cuando se entera que Unicron vive por la maldad del universo (eso dijeron en España, igual esta mal traducido o algo por el estilo) va y se deja matar... porque segun le dice a Optimus "asi no habra suficiente maldad para que Unicron viva" o algo asi (yo creo que fue para reunirse con Star) . Y ahora me pregunto yo ¿Desde cuando los que estan en el poder se consideran a si mismos malvados?

Son sobretodo para el que no haya visto Armada, o para los que si lo han visto pero no se acuerdan.

Gracias Arken, veo que te diste cuenta de los cambios que estan esperimentando Megatron y Starscream... y te aseguro que este ultimo sufrira bastantes mas a lo largo de la historia.

Tavata yo sigo pensando que las batallas me salen fatal, pero me alegro que te halla gustado apesar de todo.Sideswipe

Bueno, creo que puedo decir orgullosa que he conseguido que una persona que no ha visto nada de Transformers diga que esta enganchada a esta historia. Bienvenida Patry!!! Y Gracias por la inspiracion!!!

Altebar, tienes razon, mas le vale a Megatron que espavile, pero creo que se puede adivinar que quiere Unicron ¿no? Gracias por recomendar la historia.

Tay, bienvenido/a (lo siento, soy un desastre y ahora no se si eres ella o el...) me alegro que te guste y espero que continues leyendo.

Bueno, despues de toda esta parrafada, solo queda una cosa.  
Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotshot observaba el trozo de metal, pensando. Sus compañeros abian observado que estaba bastante deprimido, habia perdido esa vitalidad que le caracterizaba, y solo la recuperaba momentaneamente cuando tenia que ir a luchar contra los Decepticons, especialmente con Magatron. Recorio con un dedo las letras grabadas con un debil susupiro. Se sobresalto un poco cuando la puerta se abrio con un debil siseo y su "hermano" entro.

-¿Sigues pensando en ese traidor? - pregunto Sideswipe sentandose a su lado.

-Realmente no sabenos si nos a traicionado... - murmuro Hotshot - No sabemos nada - añadio con un deje de resentimiento para si mismo.

-Tienes razon... - concedio su "hermano" - Ni tan siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo... - penso en voz alta.

Hotshot sintio que el mundo se paraba unos instantes. Nunca se le habia ocurrido esa posibilidad. Habia pensado cientos de hipotesis distintas, pero en todas el estaba vivo. Trago aceite mientras un escalofrio recorria su metalico cuerpo.

-Seguro que esta bien - se apresuro a añadir Sideswipe con rapided - Si lo que nos conto era cierto, fue capad de sobrevivir a las palizas de Megatron ¿no?

Hotshot clabo sus opticos en los de su "hermano", con otro escalofrio. Si Megatron realmente queria al jet ¿Porque esas palizas que le dio en su dia? ¿Era posible que el lider Decepticon hubiese engañado a Starscream para que volviera con ellos y hacerle pagar su traicion? Sideswipe dandose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, decidio salir de alli despues de despedirse de su "hermano" . Hotshot volvio su atencion a la placa y la extrecho contra su pecho. Tenia que hablar con el seeker costase lo que costase.

Starscream observaba la pantalla donde se reproducia por enesima vez el vidio, en busca de alguna pista, pero no encontraba nada nuevo. Apago los opticos unos instantes, y lo siguiente que supo es que Demolisher estaba a su lado, sacudiendole con gentileza.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Demolisher preocupado - No digo que no lo estes... pero es que llevas mucho tiempo aqui encerrado...

-¿Te envia Megatron? - pregunto el jet en un gruñido. La respuesta estaba clara, el no era lo suficientemente valiente como para molestarle si no era por una orden de su lider.

-Si. - confirmo - Y sinceramente, creo que estaba preocupado - añadio en voz baja.

Starscream le miro con una ceja levantada. Tenia que admitir que apesar de ser un tanto estupido, Demolisher aveces se daba cuenta de cosas que los demas no, tal vez porque lo subestimaban.

-Es cierto... ¿si no porque me iba a ordenar que viniera a ver como estas? - pregunto malinterpretando el gesto del jet.

Starscream nego con la cabeza y apago el ordenador.

-Creo que Megatron quiere verte... - dijo Demolisher con precaucion.

-Pues cuando estes seguro me buscas. - gruño el jet saliendo de la habitacion.

Satarscream salio fuera de la base y despego. En la noche lunar no se veia nada, pero no volaba a ciegas, tenia su radar para guiarse. Por lo menos ahora tenia unos momentos de libertad, sin aquella dominacion y opresion constante por parte de Megatron, de que le tratara como si fuera de su propiedad. Gano altitud y bajo en picado, enfadado solo de pensarlo. Al estar desconcentrado rozo el suelo con el morro, haciendose un arañazo. Solto un juramento por lo bajo y se transformo. Se llevo una mano al resguño, maldiciendose a si mismo.

-Starscream - le llamaron.

Reconocio la voz de Megatron y se dio la vuelta a la defensiva. El lider Decepticon llego a su altura, frunciendo el ceño, se le veia algo enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ultimamente? - solto a bocajarro el tanque.

-Nada señor - respondio el transformers escarlata con frialdad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el suelo, derrivado por el puño de Megatron. Se toco la cara, donde le habia golpeado y sintio que algo dentro de el estallaba. Se levanto y debolvio el puñetazo con furia. Megatron trato de retroceder sorprendido, pero los golpes de Starscream eran rapidos, potentes y certeros. Como acto reflejo disparo el cañon, hiriendo al jet en un costado. Starscream callo de rodillas con una mano sobre la herida, que perdia energon. Quiso acercarse para ayudarle, pero la mirada asesina del seeker lo detubo. ¿Se lo parecia a el o los opticos de Starscream se habian oscurecido? Sacudio la cabeza, debia ser una ilusion. El transformer escarlata se levanto con dificultad y se dirijio a la base sin decir nada. Megatron se quedo alli, comprendiendo demasiado tarde lo que habia echo. Apreto los dientes y dirijio la mirada al cielo.

Lo habia perdido,y lo sabia.

Sintio la ira crecer de nuevo dentro de el. El jet por esta humillacion, por haberle rechazado. Por no haber querido confiar en el.

Redalert llamo a la habitacion del cohe amarillo con suavidad y entro.

-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Hotshot al mecanico.

-Hemos conseguido que el sistema de seguridad Decepticon nos embie las imagenes de las camaras de seguridad - informo este con delicadeza.

Hotshot se levanto al instante de la cama, pero se contuvo para no salir corriendo a ver que ocurria en la base Decepticon. Dejo que Redalert le guiara y sintio una punzada de dolor cuando vio a Starscream herido en la pantalla.

-¿Que le ha pasado? - pregunto nervioso a Optimus.

-Salio y al cabo de un rato volvio asi - respondio el camion.

El transformer amarillo apreto los dientes mientras veia como el seeker se metia en una camara extraña. Y no pudo menos que asustarse cuando Megatron entro en la habitacion, visiblemente enfadado.

El lider Decepticon se apresuro a seguir a su segundo al mando, dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura. Le vio en la camara, de espaldas a la puerta. Se avalanzo sobre el y lo saco de alli cojiendolo de un ala. Lo estampo contra una pared cercana, y como resulatado, el otro ala se resquebrajo y se partio. El jet, que aun no comprendia que pasaba, solto un grito de dolor, que quedo sofocado cuando la rodilla de Megatron le golpeo destrozandole la cabina. Aun podia sentir como le aprisionaba su otra ala con la mano. Quiso levantar la vista y se encontro con el puño de su lider.

En la base Autobot veian aquello horrorizados.

-Tenemos que ayudarle - consiguio decir Hotshot con los opticos clabados en la pantalla, sintiendo que su chispa se retorcia de dolor al ver al jet apaleado de una manera tan brutal.

Optimus miro con tristeza al coche y le observo unos segundos, despues volvio su atencion a la pantalla.

El tanque le lanzo contra la pared, y el seeker callo pesadamente al suelo, manteniendo la consciencia apenas. Megatron le piso la cabeza. El energon salpicaba el suelo y la pared y debajo de Starscream se estaba formando un charco. El lider Decepticon dejo de ejercer presion en el momento que el jet perdio el conocimiento. Se separo unos pasos de el, observando lo que habia echo. Sintio una punzada de culpa, que aparto nada mas que aparecio. Al fin y al cabo el se lo habia buscado.

-No vuelvas a desafiarme... - susurro al inconsciente Starscream.

Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion. Al cabo de unos minutos entro un alegre Shaftblack, que solto un grito ahogado cuando vio al transformer escarlata malherido en el suelo. Se aproximo a el y lo incorporo un poco, asustado. Le metio en la camara como si el jet fuera de cristal y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

-¿Y ese quien es? - pregunto Carlos confundido.

-No lo se - respondio Redalert.

Hotshot observo al jet negro, tan parecido y tan diferente a Starscream. Tal fuera el el motivo por el cual Starscream estaba con los Decepticons...

Al cabo de unas horas Starscream encendio los opticos.

-¿Como se encuentra? - pregunto Shaftblack procupado.

-¿Sinceramente? - respondio debilmente con otra pregunta. El jet negro asintio - Me duele todo...

En la base Autobot quedaron sorprendidos.

-Esta claro que, sea quien sea, es especial para Satarscream - dijo Alexis. Los demas asintieron.

-Escuchame, novato - gruño el segundo al mando Decepticon sentandose con dificultad. - Si estas delante de Megatron mas te vale que solo le muestres respeto a el.

-¿Por que? - respondio el nuevo confundido.

-Porque puedes quedarte sin cabeza -contesto Starscream echando la cabeza hacia atras y apagando los opticos. - literalmente - añadio.

De haber podido, Shaftblack hubiera palidecido. Se quedo sentado alli hasta que el transformer escarlata se recupero por completo. Cuando Starscream salio de la camara acaririo levemente la cabeza del novato, lo que dejo a los Autobots bastante confusos. El jet no era dado a ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño, incluso las rechazaba. Decididamente aquel transformer era importante para el. Ya iban a apagar el monitor cuando una pregunta de Starscream les llamo la entencion.

-Y bien ¿que ha sido de tu madre? Por que dudo que ella te dejara venir

-Ella... - la cara del nuevo se ensombrecio y se endurecio - la mataron los Autobots.

Strscream asintio, tambien con una expresion sombria. Lo habia supuesto.

-Por eso te mandaron aqui - no era una pregunta.

-Bueno... al fin y al cabo tu eres... -Shaftblack se callo no muy seguro de si debia decirlo.

-Tu madre debia habermelo dicho... tendrias que heberme visto la cara cuando me entere... de que tenia un hijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, disculpar la tardanza a la hora de actualizar y la vebredad del capitulo. A ver si para el siguiente no tardo tanto. Bueno, si creeis que lo merezco dejar un rev.


	17. Chapter 17

Arken Elf espero que ya te allas descongelado y puedas leer esto, entiendo que alla sido un poco chocante pero es una idea que me vino hace tiempo al leer cierto rev... (si, esta es la idea que me dio cierta persona por el capitulo 10 me parece. Gracias Alarian Xatner alias "Kiba")

Patry... me alegro que te guste... aunque a ti lo que te gusta es que Megatron se enfade y se lie a guantazos ¿verdad?

stariscool prometo que intento tardar lo menos posible (una pregunta ¿eres ella o el?? )

Tavata... bien... ¿que pretendias con tu rev¿Que me asustara?¿que me divirtiera¿echarme la bronca¿darme un consejo¿animarme a seguir? Pues bien, has conseguido hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo,al menos desde mi punto de vista. Mi cara cuando lo lei fue tal mezcla de emociones que mi madre queria llevarme al medico porque creia que me habia dado algo (en serio). Y... ¿que opina Skybite de la historia? XD

Nightcathybrid me alegro que te guste (o almenos eso entendi por tu rev) y bienbenido/a (soy un desastre, espero que me aclares la duda pronto). Veras... puede que los Autobots sean "los buenos" pero yo soy de las que piensa que no existe ni el bien ni el mal absoluto... y bueno... las "otras" escenas de accion supongo que me salen decentemente (si, es que estoy pervertida) espero que sigas leyendo.

poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs bienvenida entusiasta. Me he dado un paseo virtual para ver que has escrito por aqui (siempre lo hago con los que me dejan rev) y me encontrado con una barrera imposible de superar para mi: El ingles .Por lo poco que he entendido del sumary de tu fic "enchanted armada" se ve interesante... pero claro, no me entero de gran cosa, me harias un gran favor si lo tradujeras al español... creo que es un fic interesante (por lo poco que he podido descifrar), pero es que no me entero... espero que te le plantees mi peticion... me haria mucha ilusion, de verdad.

Nada, otro discurso y todabia no me he puesto a escrivir la historia propiamente dicha.  
Transformers no me pertenece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ella... - la cara del nuevo se ensombrecio y se endurecio - la mataron los Autobots.

Strscream asintio, tambien con una expresion sombria. Lo habia supuesto.

-Por eso te mandaron aqui - no era una pregunta.

-Bueno... al fin y al cabo tu eres... -Shaftblack se callo no muy seguro de si debia decirlo.

-Tu madre debia habermelo dicho... tendrias que heberme visto la cara cuando me entere... de que tenia un hijo.

En la base Autobot se hizo el silencio absoluto, impactados por esa revelacion que no deberian haber oido. Redalert apago el ordenador.  
-Ya sabemos porque Starscream hizo lo que hizo... - dijo Alexis, no muy segura de como reaccionar. Como todos.

Cada uno volvio a sus queaceres cotidianos. Hotshot, de nuevo encerrado en su habitacion, solo podia pensar en lo que acababa de oir. Starscream debia odiarle...  
-Odiarnos - se corrijio mentalmente - A todos los Autobots.

Por primera vez era completamente consciente de que ellos tambien mataban, por otros ideales, pero tambien lo hacian. Y los transformers que mataban tenian familias, amigos, gente que los apreciaba. Por mucho que se crellesen mejores que los Decepticons, no lo eran.

-¿Que sentido tiene todo esto? - se pregunto en voz alta mientras se asomaba a una ventana.

Ya no veia motivos para seguir luchando en esta guerra, pero... ¿tenia eleccion?

Starscream continuo hablando un rato con su hijo, sin saber que les habian estado espiando.

-Supogo que fue algo... chocante... - dijo Shaftblack con precaucion.

-La verdad, es que al principio no me lo creia. - afirmo el segundo al mando Decepticon. - Pero lo que me sorprende, es que no me odies por no haber estado alli.

-Mi madre me explico que aquello solo fue una noche loca que tuvisteis... - respondio el novato con una sonrisa triste - que le dejaste claro desde el principio que no querias nada mas.

-Ya... pero si hubiera sabido de tu existencia, me hubiese echo cargo.

El jet negro ensancho los opticos con cierta ilusion y sorpresa.  
-¿D-de verdad?

Starscream asintio con la cabeza. No le hubiese echo ninguna gracia y hubiera renfunfuñado y protestado bastante, pero se habria echo cargo.

-Si lo hubiera sabido... nunca hubiese venido a la Tierra. - penso el transformer escarlata.

¿Pero eso hubiese sido bueno o malo?

Una debil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Shaftblack. Siempre habia tenido una imagen muy distinta de su padre. Por lo que su madre le habia contado, el segundo al mando Decepticon era arrogante, despiadado y frio, pero tambien inteligente y ante todo peligroso. La imagen que el tenia de Starscream era la de alguien inalcanzable en todos los sentidos, y ahora se encontraba con que estaba delante de el y no era tan frio ni despiadado... pero aun tenia que verle en accion ¿no?.

Solo pasaron un par de horas y se activo un nuevo minicon. Starscream se sintio obligado a ir, ya que Shaftblack estaba entusiasmado, demasiado entusiasmado. Tendria que vijilarle de cerca para que no le ocurriese nada. El jet negro queria encontrarse cara a cara con un Autobot y destrozarle. Nunca se habia visto envuelto en una batalla, pero no le daba importancia, estaba seguro de que sabria que hacer. Queria acabar con todos y cada unos de los Autobots, convencido de que a el, como Decepticon que era, y con el padre que tenia, le seria sumamente facil.

Megatron observo unos instantes a su segundo al mando, apesar de que este trataba de controlarse habia pequeños detalles que le indicaban que estaba nervioso. Estaba apollado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y finjiendo aburrimiento, pero tanto los puños como los dientes estaban apretados con fuerza, y no separaba los opticos del novato, que no disimulaba para nada las ganas de pelear que tenia. Sintio una punzada de celos¿tal vez Starscream estaba preocupado por el nuevo¿por eso habia insistido en ir, apesar de que tendria que luchar con los que una vez considero sus amigos? Ahora que lo pensaba... Starscream empezo a comportarse de forma extraña un poco antes de que le dijera que el jet negro venia, pero tal vez no se lo hubiese dicho nada mas enterarse. ¿Era el novato el causante del alejamiento de **su** seker? Entrecho los opticos, tendria que tomar cartas en el asunto, no iba a permitir que nadie le separara de Starscream. Sintio una punzada cuando recordo la paliza que le habia dado en un ataque de ira. Habia perdido completamente el control y ahora se arrepentia, pero no iba a decirlo, no iba a mostrarse debil. Aunque... asi era como le habia convencido la primera vez ¿

Podria recuperarle de la misma manera? Miro al novato de nuevo, era indudablemente atractivo, y muy joben. Y debil... ¿Era eso lo que buscaba Starscream?

Hotshot esperaba a que Redalert terminara de preparar la puerta estelar, pensando. Deseaba que en algun momento de la batalla pudiese hablar con Starscream, pero tambien lo temia. No sabria si podria soportar una mirada de odio por parte del jet. Suspiro, ya tenia admitido que lo que sentia por el transformer escarlata no era amistad, si no algo mas.

Optimus se sento al lado del coche amarillo, y este le saludo.

-Estas pensando en lo que hemos descubierto ¿verdad? - pregunto el camion con preocupacion.

Hotshot asintio con la cabeza, no veia motivos para ocultarlo, ademas necesitaba desahogarse.  
-Optimus yo... - comenzo, pero se callo, no sabia como explicarse.

-Dime - pidio el lider Autobot, se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle, pero preferia que fuera el el que se lo dijese cuando estuviese preparado.

-Yo... creo... que me gustaria ser mas que amigo de Starscream... - susurro en voz baja - Pero sera imposible ¿verdad? Ni tan siquiera lograre que vuelva a confiar en mi... si s que alguna vez lo hizo - añadio con amargura, ahora que habia empezado no podia callar. - Nosotros acabamos con la transformer que amaba... debe odiarnos... debe odiarme... - se callo mientras una gota de fluido optico resvalaba por su mejilla.

-Se solucionara - aseguro Optimus - tal vez no consigas lo que quieres... pero no creo que te odie, al menos no eternamente.  
Hotshot medio sonrio y se seco la lagrima con un gesto.  
-Espero que tenga razon, señor.

Los Decepticons se separaron para buscar al minicon, cada uno por su lado.Starscream se alejo volando, mientras que su hijo buscaba a pie. Los arboles de aquel bosque eran realmente enormes, la mayoria les llegaban mas o menos por los hombros, incluso los habia mayores que ellos. Eso complicaria la busqueda. Despues de unos minutos el seker se reunio con su hijo en tierra, ya seguro de que no los observaban. Shaftblack no supo como interpretar el gesto. Eso demostraba que se preocupaba por el, pero al mismo tiempo que no confiaba en el. Se encojio de hombros, asi su padre veria que podia encargarse de los Autobots el solo.

Los Autobots por el contrario fueron por parejas, Hotshot con su "hermano", Optimus con Jetfire, Scavenger con Hoist y Blur iba solo, ya que Redalert estaba en la base cuidando de los humanos. Con los Decepticons nunca se sabia.

Ambos coches vieron descender al jet escarlata entre los arboles. Sideswipe freno un poco, sin saber muy bien si deberian acercase, mas ahora que el jet debia desear separles la cabeza del cuerpo. Por el contrario Hotshot acelero esperando poder hablar con el, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso y un poco asustado. Sideswipe trato de alcanzar a su "hermano" pero no pudo y le acabo perdiendo. Se transformo y miro a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista que le dijera donde estaba.

Shaftblack siguio caminando al lado de su padre, mirandole de reojo de vez en cuando. Se ollo el sonido de un motor y al poco tuvieron a Hotshot delante. Starscream retuvo al joben jet cuando vio que Hotshot levantaba las manos en señal de paz.

-Bueno, al menos me da una oportunidad - penso el Autobot.

Shaftblack no comprendia la actitud del segundo al mando Decepticon. Era un Autobot lo que tenian delante, un enemigo que deseaba destrozar.

-Starscream... me gustaria hablar contigo... - se atrevio a decir Hotshot. El novato le miraba con autentico odio y no sabia interpretar la expresion del jet escarlata.

-¿Que darias por ello? - pregunto Starscream, antes de dejar contestar al cochi miro a su hijo - Shaftblack, en esa dirreccion esta el minicon. Cojelo. - ordeno.

El novato le miro sorprendido pero se alejo en la direccion que le habia indecado a su padre. Starscream se quedo observando a Hotshot, si este decidia ir tras su hijo abriria fuego.

-Yo... - Hotshot suspiro, ahora no sabia que decir - Se quien es - afirmo señalando con la cabeza la dirreccion por la que se habia alejado Shaftblack.

El segundo al mando Decepticon ladeo la cabeza, desconfiando.  
-Se que es... tu hijo...

El cabio en la expresion del jet fue rapidisima. Derivo al Autobot sin mucho esfuerzo, puesto que este no se resistio. Se sento sobre el para inmovilizarlo.

-Tranquilo... no se lo diremos a nadie. - dijo Hotshot con mucho esfuerzo, no solo por el peso del Decepticon, si no tambien por tenerle tan sumamente cerca.

-¿Direis? - pregunto Starscream en un gruñido.

-Si... nos metimos en vuestro sistema de seguridad y pudimos ver y oir algunas cosas... - no podia apartar la mirada de los dorados ojos de Starscream, apenas sabia que estaba diciendo - ¿Megatron siempre...? - no termino la pregunta al darse cuenta del dolor que habia en los opticos del jet.

Starscream se aparto con brusquedad con el orgullo herido, dejando a un anonadado Hotshot en el suelo. Este se levanto con dificultad, no sabia como interpretar la reaccion del Decepticon.

Megatron decidio seguir al nuevo, pero lo perdio unos instantes. Solto un gruñido y siguio buscando. Se encontro con **su **seeker sobre ese maldito Autobot. No ollo lo que dijeron, pero en cuanto Hotshot se levanto, disparo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que este capitulo me ha quedado mas reflexivo que otra cosa, pero bueno para el capitulo que biene habra batalla, eso asegurado. Por favor dejarme un rev si teneis tiempo y os a gustado.


End file.
